Passion Playground
by thepretender501
Summary: Draco has almost convinced himself he's straight...that is until he's introduced to Passion Alley, the gay wizards' playground. Guess who he finds there... **Warnings** slut!Harry and virgin!Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Let the mind games begin!!  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
**Feedback:** Read. Review. Please don't flame.  
**Characters:** Harry, Draco  
**Warning:** Stay Tuned....

**Disclaimer: **Passion Alley was partly inspired by Liberty Ave from Queer as Folk and one hundred percent inpspired by Harry Potter. We don't own either or make any money off of either. Yay! So enjoy!

A/N: *EDIT:ch1 has been updated*This story is being co-authored by me and my lovely sis, Elaine Potter. She's got Harry. I got Draco. We're trying this out because we love the idea of a downtown 'gay wizarding section' of London where all the LGBT's of the wizarding world hang out:). That's where my other story Living in Sin is taking place and while there is no relation between the two fics the gay universe we create will be pretty much consistent. Anyways please enjoy. I hope you find this at least a tad bit entertaining. If not that's cool too :) Thanks!!

*************

*************

"Let's explore the bedroom," Pansy grinned, impishly.

"Let's… not," Draco replied, grabbing her hand and leading her back downstairs to the foyer.

"Draco!" she snapped, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"What?!" he asked, exasperated.

"We have been dating for three years! You are twenty two! We are both consenting adults, please explain to me what the hell the problem is?!" Pansy spat out in one fell swoop.

Draco looked at her. His stomach turned every time this conversation came up. He usually relied on his biting wit to keep her at bay but that seemed ridiculous now. She had pointed out all of his insecurities.

Draco Malfoy, a lady lover, Slytherin's prince, and-- a virgin. A twenty- two year old virgin.

Draco took a deep breath, "My parents will be home soon, I can't be caught in bed with you...you'd never be allowed back."

"Oh please, Draco," she rolled her eyes, "your parents adore me!"

"Oh please yourself, Pansy," Draco snapped.

"That's all I've been doing lately, since it appears you're obviously impotent," she answered back with the witty retort that he'd practically spoon fed her.

Draco reached into his pocket and fingered his wand. Deep inside his pocket, was a puking pastel he bought three weeks ago from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Draco always kept some form of these around when he knew he'd be spending too much time alone with Pansy.

He gripped the pastry and turned his head feigning a sneeze. At that moment he stuffed the treat into his mouth and swallowed it quickly brushing away excess crumbs.

"Look, there you go sneezing! Are you sick again?" she asked warily.

Draco was always 'sick' after sneezing and he pondered if Pansy was deluding herself on purpose. She had to have seen him stuff the treat into his mouth at least one time in their 3 year relationship.

Almost immediately Draco began to vomit and she backed away instinctively. Draco knew exactly what to do next as he gagged out, "Oh god, stomach flu...you better...go."

He vomited again and she lingered for just a moment longer in order to call a house elf to his aide. Draco wished she wouldn't. He was already fingering the antidote in his other pocket and he was quite tired of puking.

"I'll see you next week baby, and don't forget!" she snapped turning on her heel. Forget her birthday? As if she ever gave him the opportunity to get the coming event out of his mind for one minute.

As soon as the door to the manor was shut and then locked and then sealed-- Draco slipped the antidote in his mouth and stopped puking immediately.

"_Scourgify,_" he murmured cleansing his puddles of sick. He then moved deftly up the winding staircase to his bedroom. Once inside he walked into his personal bathroom and brushed his teeth thoroughly.

The idea of sex with her was-- well it was revolting to say the least.

He had known her his whole life and his mother and father already viewed the Parkinsons as a part of their extended family. Nowadays, it was apparent that their courtship had been expected since birth.

Draco wanted to do the right thing. Truly he did. But his eyes were wandering. He tried to tell himself that these feelings would disappear once he eventually forced himself to consecrate his relationship with his girlfriend, but it was getting to the point that even kissing Pansy was nauseating.

Why can't I just be heterosexual? Draco pondered this question often because--well shit-- even being asexual would be better than fantasizing about...well...

He knew this train of thought would just lead him to another cold shower.

"You pale, pathetic prick," Draco accosted his reflection in the mirror, "Why don't you just grow some balls and let go of your virginity already?!"

"Still a virgin?" the mirror sniggered in response. Draco scowled and stormed out of the bathroom. His parents wouldn't be home for the rest of the weekend. Why should he sit in the manor alone and sulk all night? On a Friday night?

He raced downstairs and dashed towards the fireplace. He tossed some powder inside and directed himself to the home of Blaise Zabini. That lucky bastard was openly homosexual and his damn mother didn't give a shit one way or the other. If only he could talk his own father into feeling that way.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?!" Blaise stood before him.

"Let's go out," Draco said.

"No way Draco, I'm going to Passion Alley tonight, you know the _gay_ wizarding district..." Blaise drawled, "there's a quidditch tournament going on,so all of the hot quidditch players will be hanging out there."

"Well," Draco was determined to be precise with his response. He did not want to sound too intrigued or excited about this idea. He needed his tone to be dull and uninterested, as if he was only tagging along as a last resort.

"Whatever, Zabini... Pansy dumped me for the night and I'm bored soo... I'll come with." Draco could not have crafted his statement any better, and if he were dealing with anybody else, they wouldn't dare second guess his boredom.

Unfortunately, Blaise was very adept at picking up on insincerity.

"You'll come with me?" he replied skeptically.

Draco shrugged, portraying nonchalance, "Why not?"

Blaise smirked, "Alright Malfoy," his tone was daring, "I'll be at your house in ten..."

*********

Draco had ten minutes to panic and wonder _why the hell_ he had decided to do this. Ten minutes to change his mind and his clothes and his hair thirty times before settling on what he originally wore.

Before long, Blaise apparated just outside of the front gate.

Draco dragged his feet the whole way out to the courtyard. He regretted every decision he had made tonight. Why? Why you idiot? He berated himself.

"Ready?" Blaise grinned as Draco approached.

Draco glowered. He felt insecure, "is this a-- ahem-- appropriate attire," he asked, pathetically. He was wearing old black slacks and a red fitted t-shirt.

"It's good enough Malfoy," Blaise waved, noncomitally, "but to be honest with you I'm fairly certain you'll be hit on...a lot."

Draco's heart beat rapidly against his chest. He hadn't bothered to pack any puking pastels and now he had the desperately strong desire to summon them.

"Don't look so scared you silly twit! It will only draw the men in faster," Blaise seemed to be demonstrating this, as now he slid one delicate hand through Draco's blond locks.

Draco forgot to smack it away. He closed his eyes and let out a soft whimper. Zabini's chuckle brought him hurtling back to reality.

"I don't want to be hit on you asshole!" Draco spat, and he was extra harsh in order to combat his previous behavior.

"Then act like you're straight, Draco. Please, by all means, convince somebody—anybody-- that you are straight..." Blaise laughed out loud.

Draco was just about to slug him, when Blaise grabbed him by the arm and whisked him away into thin air.

**********

Draco stood horrified in a world he never dreamed could actually exist. Passion Alley was teeming with life, people poured out of every bar, pub, and nightclub that Draco could see. The street was lit up from top to bottom. Large lampposts alternated through the colors of the rainbow like a christmas display. Signs lit up the buildings and magical fireworks lit up the night sky, flashing the logos of every quidditch team in Britain.

Draco noticed the nearest nightclub called The Dragon's Lair. Two beefy wizards, dressed scantily clad in black leather, were making out right in front of the doorway. Draco was oddly reminded of Crabbe and Goyle and he shuddered distastefully. He gripped Blaise's arm still terrified of what he'd entered into.

"Are you scared Draco?" Blaise taunted, and the blond immediately relinquished his devastatingly rigid grasp.

"Of course not!" he lied. His eyes were only just now beginning to process what was going on around him.

At a spot called The Witches Brewery he caught sight of a lesbian couple on a nearby bench. One girl was adjusting her short plaid skirt and the other was reapplying her lipstick. They both stood up giggling and disappeared into the crowd.

Cold air escaped into the August night as they passed by a place called The Haunt.

"What's in there?" Draco asked Blaise.

"You don't want to know..."

Several people held glowing quidditch paraphernalia from the most popular teams. On the magazine rack of a nearby convenience store Draco saw the face of Harry Potter. He was dressed in his quidditch uniform on the cover of the magazine, _Out Wizard Now_ or _OWN_. Draco became uncomfortably warm. He had seen Potter on the cover of several magazines ever since he'd joined the Chudley Cannons and garnished even more fame for himself. The blond swallowed hard, he knew if he continued to stare at Potter's slender muscular form, leaning languidly against that broomstick he'd desire another cold shower.

The prat had certainly aged well. Potter had gone from being an average dorky freak with messy hair, acne, and glasses, to becoming one of the wizarding world's hottest gay celebrities. Draco hadn't seen him in person for five years, but he found himself secretly collecting all of the magazines and newspaper articles in which the boy who lived was pictured.

Thankfully Blaise spoke again, "Okay Draco," he began, aloof of Draco's fixated glare on Potter, "our story is that we're a couple, now hold my hand."

Draco dragged his eyes away from the many photos of Potter, and he turned to glare at his friend.

"No way, Blaise! For the millionth time it would take a _miracle_ for you to get me onto your team," Draco said, with all the bravado of a pompous ass.

"Hey blondie," a man the size of the Hogwart's gamekeeper, had just smacked his behind.

Draco yelped and practically leaped into Zabini's arms. "I'm taken!!" he shouted unnecessarily loud.

He could feel the laughter in Blaise just aching to burst out. "Yea he's with me," Blaise concurred.

"That's too bad, you're adorable-- and I happen to have a huge... _talent_," the giant man grinned.

Words failed, all Draco could do was shake his head in horror.

The man chuckled and stalked off.

Blaise began howling with laughter.

"Shut up," Draco grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Come on my friend," Blaise was still smiling quite cheekily, "Let's go find you that miracle..."

* * *

A/N: It may be a while before we update. We have all of these ideas and we want them to come out good on paper first... :) Thanks for reading! And do let us know what you think... (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Elaine Potter here. Thank you sooo much to the reviewers of the first chapter of this story. We really really appreciate all the feedback especially since we're so excited about writing this story. We have a new title as you can see and we've been doing a lot of editing. In fact, if you've read the first chapter already you might want to re read it to see the new information we've added...lol bear with us. We're doing our best without a beta reader so please continue to let us know what you think.

The intro to this chapter is from a general omniscient pov and the rest is from Harry's. I hope that doesn't confuse you at all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where _is_ he?" Padma Patil muttered crossly.

"Relax Patil, he'll be here soon," Cormac Mclaggen replied anxiously. He ran his hands through his short, curly dirty-blonde hair.

"You were so adamant about the rest of us being here for this press appearance. Why aren't you rounding _him_ up, Mclaggen?" Padma continued, turning on Cormac. Her annoyance was written all over her face. Her dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"Lay off Padma, okay ... he said he would be here," Cormac wrung his fingers impatiently.

"You're the worst team manager ever," Padma growled. She shoke her head irritated, her long wavy brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. Of course he would be biased because of his well known crush on their seeker.

Cormac waved her away and walked past the entryway of the club once again. He peered inside apprehensively. The nightclub was packed to capacity and it wasn't exactly a small place. Several people were spilling outside in order to escape the heat indoors.

The QW was the biggest and most popular club in Passion Alley. Tonight many of Britain's top quidditch teams were in town for an upcoming tournament. The most high profile homosexual quidditch players were scattered up and down the block. The QW was throwing them a welcoming party and in most pubs and restaurants their drinks were free. The streets, clubs, and bars were packed with fans and players.

"Patil! Thomas! Could we get some autographs?" several people sidled up to where Padma and Dean stood, recognizing them as the chasers from the Chudley Canons quidditch team. Dean and Padma routinely began signing pictures of their team. A dwarfed man with a very large camera started snapping photos.

"Where ees 'Arry?" A stout member of the press nearly demanded. He was a rather impatient French journalist from _OWN_ magazine named Pierre Benoit.

"Yea, where _is_ Harry?"

"Did he come out tonight?" other reporters began to chip in. They were all getting rather restless. They were rabid for every tidbit of coverage on the legendary boy who lived.

This time it was Dean who turned to glare at Cormac, "Just get him already," he snapped.

Mclaggen heaved a sigh and finally conceded to enter the packed nightclub.

"Why is he our manager again?" Padma hissed, turning to Dean.

"Cause he's in love with Potter, just like everybody else," Dean responded stiffly.

* * *

"Just ungh five more minutes, I swear…" Harry breathed his voice shaking with measured lust.

"God Harry, you're such a whore," Mclaggen said exasperated. If he was affected by the sight before him, he didn't show it.

A handsome young man in blue and grey was on his knees in front of Harry giving him a blow job. The man moaned onto Harry's hard member, and the vibration only served to increase the pleasure Harry derived from the sensation. The auburn haired man moved back and forth vigorously taking Harry's hard cock as deep as his slick mouth would allow.

"Just…hold…on" Harry gasped, nearing his climax with every delicate roll of the tongue over his most sensitive areas. He steadied his breathing and let the ecstasy flow over him in waves. Harry held onto the wall behind him to stay as stable as possible while he exploded into the succulent mouth.

The boy, whose name still escaped Harry, stood up smiling expectantly.

"Sorry kid, he can't stay. Maybe he'll sign your autograph some other time" Mclaggen shooed him away self importantly.

"I don't need an autograph! I'm a player," he hissed.

"Okay, then you understand! Important public relations business," Mclaggen continued pretentiously.

The unnamed man ignored Mclaggen and addressed Harry, "Can we keep in touch?" he asked eagerly.

Harry avoided his gaze, "Sorry, but I don't really fuck anybody more than once…"

"Yea, so scram kid," Mclaggen intervened once again.

The still nameless man looked stung, "Fuck you Potter, your team won't stand a chance this year!"

Harry rolled his eyes, what was with the wizards in this town? You fuck someone once and automatically they want to have a commitment ceremony. What happened to no strings attached? They were men after all; witches were the ones who wanted to be at home married with children.

Harry allowed himself to be lead out of the back room of the QW. They made their way through the crowded club with Cormac pushing passed sweaty bodies and dragging Harry along behind him. The many blue and green lights played dazzling tricks on Harry's eyes. He was a bit under the influence and he hoped his teammates had enough sense not to blab about it to the captain.

Once outside in the cool night air, Harry's pushy quidditch manager shoved him up against the wall of the club.

"Harry, I told you to be out here for this press appearance an hour ago," Mclaggen began, "Do you ever think of anything other than yourself? Do you take _any_ of this seriously?"

Harry grinned, "Of course I do," he said teasingly. Cormac paused, faltering for a moment at the flirty way in which Harry addressed him. His breathing went a little unsteady but he regained his composure and pressed on.

"Everybody's waiting on you. And look at you –what are you high? Why do you do this every time we go out?" Mclaggen lectured, gesturing overdramatically.

"Why can't _you_ ever let us have a little bit of fun? Hmm?" Harry was smiling playfully. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Cormac's neck trying to get him to dance to the thumping sound of music echoing from inside the club. Cormac gave in for a moment, lost in Harry's gaze. Normally Harry wouldn't play on the crush Mcglaggen had on him. Especially since their regrettable one night stand... but he couldn't help using his powers for evil sometimes.

"Harry!" a familiar oily voice interrupted them. Both men turned at the sound. It was Rita Skeeter and along with her were several other members of the press. At least 10 cameras were flashing at once, blinding Harry. Most of the journalists were still talking to his teammates in front of an adult toy store nearby called Wizards Wanking Wizards. (It was one of Harry's favorite cheeky names. The acronym's relation to 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' always made him giggle. And the naughtiness of the enchanted sign underneath was the icing on the cake.) Harry moved quickly to join them with Cormac on his heels.

"Ah Potter, you have finally arrived. _Fantastic,_" Rita Skeeter cooed silkily.

"It ees about time" Pierre Benoit chastised, touching his quill to his lips disdainfully.

"How do you think your team fairs in the tournament this year? You've had some problems with injuries in the past," a slightly soft spoken woman asked trying to push her way forward. She was young and Harry assumed she must be new to journalism since he hadn't seen her before. Her camera man's label read _Quidditch Weekly_.

"Well everyone is in good health this year," Mclaggen chimed, "and we think-

"That's wonderful," Skeeter interrupted, not so subtly stepping in front of the novice reporter. "Any new love interests…_Harry_?" She turned to him pointedly.

"No more than when you asked me that question last week, _Rita,_" he responded, smiling as pleasantly as possible.

Skeeter laughed falsely. "Uh huh_…_ still an untamable bachelor I see, any new_ conquests_ then?" she pressed.

"I don't kiss and tell" he said cryptically. He never dared to give her anything more than ambiguous answers.

"Of course not…" she replied, pursing her lips dubiously. Then she turned away from Harry and probed elsewhere for gossip. "And Padma, where is Marietta tonight?" she asked. Harry cringed at the mention of Padma's on again off again girlfriend, Marietta Edgecombe.

To the rest of the team she was an insufferable pain in the ass, but for reasons beyond their comprehension, Padma never seemed to want to shake her. Despite the fact that Marietta cheated on her faithful girlfriend more than once, Padma always took her back.

"Well, we're back together…" she said smiling somewhat sheepishly, "but she's not feeling too well tonight…"

Benoit all but pushed Skeeter out of the way indignantly. "_Excuse_ me, what advice do all of you 'ave for young gay aspiring quidditch players?"

Dean began to respond, but Harry did not hear whatever it was he had to say. His attention was unexpectedly diverted. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him he had just spotted someone he never expected would be caught dead in Passion Alley…

It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Malfoy, gay? That boy may have been his nemesis back at Hogwarts but his looks had certainly matured since then. He stood there like a tantalizing high-class treat. His beauty was comparable to that of a veela's. Then again Harry thought it was a very likely possibility that he might _actually_ be part veela. Harry wasn't sure, all he knew was that he had to have him. Draco stood across the street by a lamppost in front of the S&M Dungeon with another one of his former classmates, Blaise Zabini.

Harry looked right through Zabini. He only saw the delectable blond aristocrat standing there, looking overwhelmed. The screams coming from the S&M Dungeon appeared to be making Malfoy jittery.

Draco caught his eye and Harry didn't look away he wanted to make sure the blond knew he was checking him out. He took in the toned sleek form of Draco Malfoy, his red shirt just tight enough so Harry could appreciate the smooth muscle underneath. Fuck, he needed to see his old classmate undressed and on his knees immediately.

"Harry! _Harry_!" Mclaggen elbowed him sharply. The crowd of reporters all watched him expectantly.

"Excuse…um I gotta go… sorry" he mumbled barely paying attention. He slipped past them heading in Malfoy's direction. He heard Mclaggen stuttering to come up with an excuse and reassuring them that Harry would return next weekend.

Harry moved boldly through the crowd. He noticed Zabini doing all he could to gage his friend's attention. Harry made sure to keep his eyes locked on the blond and Malfoy didn't look away either. The intense eye contact came naturally to them as adversaries. It was just another battle and neither dared to be the first to surrender. For Harry it was all a part of the game.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Malfoy." Harry smirked, now that he stood directly in front of the other man. _Especially not looking this delicious, _he thought to himself.

"I-I… back off Potter!" Draco stuttered in greeting. Harry laughed inwardly at the boy who once strolled haughtily down the corridors of Hogwarts, now so out of his element.

"I think you like it when I'm close, Malfoy." He teased.

He practically fucked Draco with his eyes admiring every perfect strand of golden hair on his head. His pale skin glistened in the shining lights of the alley. His obsidian eyes appeared cold, but Harry saw hints of burning lust behind them. Draco looked past him and eyed the press warily.

"Don't worry about them, they're busy" Harry assured, directing Draco's focus back to him.

"Potter, he said back off. He's not even gay you're wasting your breath," Blaise was trying to be a good friend, but it was obvious that even he didn't believe what he was saying.

Harry ignored him and leaned in closer to the blond; this time so that he could touch. He reached up and traced the dip between Draco's neck and collar bone. Draco responded by closing his eyes and shuddering. Harry appreciated this electric reaction. His cock pressed insistently against his tight trousers.

"Do you want to come home with me?" He asked, gazing into silver eyes.

"No, he doesn't," Zabini's irksome voice broke in again, "come on Draco, Montague and Pucey are waiting for us…"

The blond's face was slightly screwed up as if he was on the brink of indecision.

"Draco!" Blaise spat.

Draco's head whipped around to face his friend. "Huh?" he said dimly.

"Stop drooling you idiot and come on," Zabini had his arms crossed, he appeared quite irritated. By this point Harry wanted nothing more than to take out his wand and put Zabini into a full body bind. But that probably wouldn't go over very well with Draco.

"You have a choice Malfoy," Harry said loudly, "Stay here and have a nice boring talk with your gay best friend and then return to your mundane day to day life…" he paused and glanced at Blaise, who scowled in response.

"Or," he continued, dramatically, "you can take a risk and for once in your life not be such a scared little Slytherin wanker. Come home with me."

"I give up Malfoy, do whatever you want," Blaise sneered in the background.

The choice was obvious.

* * *

A/N: We really hope you're still interested because we are having so much fun with this. Please R&R and don't flame (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!! Here's the next chappie. Sorry so long but a lot happens :)

* * *

"Mm, I'm gonna fuck you all night, Malfoy," Potter purred, carding his fingers through blond hair.

Draco shivered as Harry slid his fingers up beneath his red t-shirt. He wasn't sure what made him agree to this. Probably that shot of alcohol he'd consumed with Blaise. Or perhaps it was the fact that he'd been fantasizing about Potter for quite some time now. Maybe a one night stand with the boy who was hogging his dreams would get the whole _gay_ thing out of his system, he reasoned.

They rode the lift to Harry's penthouse flat. The two other wizards sharing the ride with them were silent. They stood towards the front, clearly uncomfortable about the conversation going on behind them. Harry had Draco pinned intimately between the wall and his body. Draco's head fell back as Harry began to nibble at a tender spot on his neck.

Draco had never known his body to be this sensitive. He found that even Harry's heated breath on his neck and in his ear caused him to quake from deep within. It was similar to a jolt of electricity racing from the contact point throughout the rest of his body.

"I want to fuck you right here," Harry sighed against Draco's neck. Harry could _not_ keep his hands off. They had only just apparated to Pensieve Hideaway, a magical apartment complex where several of London's quidditch superstars just so happened to reside, and Potter was practically dry humping him.

One of the two men hurriedly stepped off of the lift at the next stop, and a man and woman who appeared to be a couple hopped on.

Potter ignored all of this and kept his eyes (and hands) on the blond.

"What stop is yours, Potter?" Draco whispered.

He was feeling anxious, and hot, and excited, and_ terrified_. The wait amplified each of those feelings tremendously. The lift shifted sideways and began moving backwards.

"I'm the last stop…" Harry moaned into blond hair, "God, I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Not too hard, Draco hoped.

He wanted this, he was sure of that. He had never wanted anything more but he was apprehensive and much too proud to admit that he had never done anything like this before. Especially to admit it to Potter, of all people. Draco shuddered again as Potter embraced him.

"Holy crap! You're Harry Potter!" the only female on the lift gasped. Harry cringed and turned around to face the woman whom he had previously overlooked.

"I moved into this building because I heard it's the same place where the famous trio lived!!" she shrieked excitedly, "This is a pretty exclusive residence, I mean, the application process was grueling. By the way, I'm Jenny Hale!" she extended her hand and Harry took it reluctantly.

"I've lived here for over a month and I have been dying to run into you!" the witch was a redhead, with a very high pitched, squirrelly voice, "I even asked about you at the front desk and they told me your team has been at away games!" she babbled on.

"Nice to er-- to meet you," Potter did a piss poor job of concealing his annoyance.

"You sound like a stalker," Draco blurted out. He liked the attention Potter gave him, and this girl was just an irritating distraction.

Harry turned to him unable to conceal a grin, "Be nice," he mouthed.

The girl gave Draco an icy glare, "I'm just a fan. And _you_ are?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said simply.

"So nobody…" she sneered.

"I guess we're in the same boat then," Draco snapped, "Except _I'm_ with Harry Potter and you're with-- nobody."

Her boyfriend narrowed his eyes in the blond's direction but said nothing.

She glared at Draco and then focused her attention on Potter once again, "Nice to meet you Harry. Hopefully we can talk again when your latest-- what's the word?" She paused and pretended to be thinking hard, "oh yes _conquest…_ I think that's what Skeeter called them. I'll speak with you when_ he's _not around…"

Draco couldn't pretend that her words didn't sting him but still he didn't miss a beat.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again," he said, and he gave her the finger while smiling politely. He had always enjoyed confrontation in fact, Blaise often told him he thrived on it. She balled up her fists and daggers shot out of her eyes.

"Relax Jen," her boyfriend nudged her, as the lift opened up once again and they stepped out.

Harry smirked, pressing his body back up against Draco's, "Some things never change," he purred, "you're still an arrogant asshole…"

Draco grinned in response. He had never really enjoyed the feeling of Pansy pressed against him. Her very slight body didn't command his attention the way the Potter's slender, powerful physique did.

"By the way Malfoy, you're not looking for a boyfriend are you?" Harry sounded distracted.

Draco carefully considered Potter's anxious expression; he was probably concerned about what Draco had said to his stalker, about her seeing him again.

"No I don't want a boyfriend," he assured Harry; he just wanted to stop feeling this way.

Harry sighed, "Good, so we're clear... this is a one time thing?"

Draco shrugged. It was only the two of them in the lift now and it finally stopped on the last floor of the building.

"Come on," Harry said, gripping his hand and leading him into a very narrow hallway with only one heavily polished door.

"This is you?" Draco asked, a bit surprised by the exclusivity of Potter's residence.

"This is me," Harry grinned. He muttered a few enchantments and unlocked the massive door.

Draco was shocked by what he could make out as he stepped over the threshold into the dark, moonlit space. He was expecting a tacky, cluttered one bedroom apartment.

"Take off your shoes," Harry commanded, and he pulled out his wand and lit up the dark room with dim candlelight.

The flat was a gorgeous one bedroom studio. It was simple yet sophisticated, comfortable yet cutting edge, and beautiful. Kind of like its owner, Draco thought smirking.

"Do you like it, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You've become quite the snob, Potter," Draco grinned approvingly, and he stepped out of his shoes onto the polished hardwood floor.

Harry smiled, "Get comfortable. I'll be right back…" he brushed his hand against Draco's bottom and slipped into his bedroom. The bedroom and the bathroom appeared to be the only rooms separated from the rest of the open studio. They were separated by three large glass rotating panels.

Draco found himself immediately drawn to the other end of the room. He walked past the elegant sitting area; which housed two black leather sofas, three sleek silver end tables, and a glass coffee table, where several candles were placed. He finally stopped when he approached a large sliding glass door. The door led outside to a cozy looking balcony that overlooked the city lights of downtown London.

Draco rolled his eyes enviously, his childhood rival was doing annoyingly well for himself.

He wrung his fingers anxiously and realized-- he couldn't do this. He couldn't humiliate himself in front of Potter and he could hardly give the boy hero the satisfaction of claiming him. Draco yearned for his puking pastels, now more than ever.

"Potter… I think I'm gonna leave," he said loudly. He greatly regretted his decision to come home with Potter. He could be sitting in a pub exchanging stories and jokes with Zabini, Pucey, and Montague. If he hurried, he could still apparate back to the alley and search for them. Potter hadn't responded so Draco shrugged and turned to the front door, then he paused and looked back out at the terrace. It wouldn't hurt to check out the view before he left.

He unlocked the door of the balcony and stepped outside. The opaque glass floor lit up beneath Draco's bare feet and he jumped back, uncertainly. The glass floor remained lighted revealing a futon and a Jacuzzi tub. He boldly stepped back onto the glass patio and sauntered over to the railing. He leaned against it and gazed down at the city lights. A warm nighttime breeze kissed his skin giving him goose pimples up and down his bare arms.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Draco whirled around to face Potter, "I have to go--" he started, but his mouth went dry when he realized that the brunet was entirely naked. He wasn't even wearing his glasses.

Draco all but swallowed his tongue. Now he finally understood why he was revolted by the idea of sex with-- what was her name again?

Girls had all the wrong body parts. Females didn't look the way Potter did naked. The light from beneath the floor was producing a dim sensual glow that enhanced Potter's muscular build and bronzed skin. His emerald eyes sparkled more vividly without the frames hindering them.

Draco's cock became unruly. It pressed painfully against his briefs. When he was a teenager he used to panic when he got hard watching the boys in the quidditch changing rooms.

His father had mentioned something about sex before but it was something along the lines of contraceptive spells.

Draco needed to know about dick. How it felt. How it tasted. How to get his hands on it. On Potter's….

Lucius would probably murder him if he could perform legilimancy.

"It's beautiful," Draco gasped, still staring at Harry's body.

"So I assume you're not going anywhere?" Potter smirked.

Draco shook his head.

"Okay, then let's get you out of those clothes."

* * *

Draco was a bundle of nerves. Harry had converted the futon outside to spread out like a bed and Draco was lying propped up on a satin pillow that Harry brought out from his bedroom. Draco gazed up at the stars above while Harry finished covering his stiff cock in lube.

"Relax Draco, you look terrified," Potter observed.

Draco tensed and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, but it didn't work. He was still just as uneasy as before, probably even more so.

"I am not _terrified_ Potter, just impatient…" he said and half of it was the truth.

"Have you ever fucked a boy before?" Harry asked he was tracing his sticky fingers over the cleft of Draco's bottom.

Draco opened his mouth and then closed it. He feared his heart would beat right out of his chest. He didn't know what on earth made him do it but he decided to be honest. "I've never done it before…"

Harry looked at him in awe, barely able to conceal his smile, "I'm your first? Ever?! My god Malfoy!" he laughed.

Draco immediately regretted his moment of honesty.

Stupid Potter.

He was Draco's enemy after all. Who cared how damn sexy he was now? Or how brilliant his body was. Or that he had this uncanny ability to get whatever he wanted. Draco didn't want to be added to that list. He sat up angrily and moved to get up from the bed.

Harry abruptly stopped laughing and placed his arm firmly on Draco's shoulder, holding him still.

"Don't go Draco, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be gentle…" Harry said quietly and- for some absurd reason- Draco believed him.

* * *

The blond was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Harry's fingers dancing inside of him. He was on his knees, elbows on the pillow. He bit down on the pillowcase and moaned.

"You are so beautiful," Harry whispered slipping his fingers in and out. He kissed Draco's shoulder, "I'm going to start… relax okay?" he said.

Draco nodded.

After several minutes of silence, Draco felt Potter's cock pressed against his bottom. It was slick with lubricant and the blond shuddered, feeling both eager and intimidated.

Draco gasped when Harry pushed the tip in slowly. He was overwhelmed by how intimate this was. They were so close that the length of his body was almost perfectly aligned with Harry's. Draco had never been this close to another person before. It felt good and safe and completely natural.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

"Yes."

Harry pushed in further and Draco began panting. He wasn't sure he could handle much more of the large intrusion into his body.

"I know it's painful, do you want me to pull out?"

"No," Draco replied firmly, "Just fill me..."

Harry was still for a moment. Draco could feel hot breath ghosting against his spine. Then, with little warning, Harry finished pushing himself inside.

"Oh god!" Draco cried out in response.

"Does it hurt?" Harry sounded concerned.

"No," Draco said honestly.

He didn't altogether like the feeling but he didn't hate it either. Harry pulled out slowly and then gently eased his way back inside. The sliding feeling was uncomfortable and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. After a couple more gentle thrusts, Harry stopped.

"Draco," he said delicately. Draco moaned in response.

"I'm gonna sit up... I want you to sit on my lap and ride me okay?" Harry explained.

"Um… okay."

Harry pulled out and Draco sat up shaking. He felt so open.

"Don't forget, you have to breathe," Harry said softly, while placing blond hair behind Draco's ear.

"Okay. S-so you want me to--"

"I want you to sit down on my cock and fuck yourself…" Harry grinned, "set the pace you feel most comfortable with."

Draco sighed and moved closer to where Harry sat cross-legged on the futon.

"Sit so your back is against my chest…" Harry instructed. Draco used his hands to rest his weight on Harry's thighs and he slowly lowered himself down onto the rigid member.

"Mm…just like that. That's perfect, Draco. You're lovely," Harry groaned in his ear.

Draco grinned as he lifted himself again he was stimulated by all sorts of new emotions. Harry couldn't have been this gentle with everyone.

"You love me," he accused the brunet, while he adjusted himself back down onto the shaft of Harry's cock.

"I love you," Harry gasped in agreement. Those words made Draco giddy he wanted to give Harry more pleasure. Up and down again. Again.

"So beautiful…right there… that's good…" Potter coached him.

Draco was starting to enjoy the feeling of filling himself. He rode faster and Harry reached around and fondled Draco's cock.

Draco screamed out, certain he would not last much longer now that Harry had begun stroking his dick. Harry was bucking up against him and Draco was growing weary of the motion of lifting and lowering himself. He couldn't move fast enough to keep hitting that strangely tender spot, deep inside of him.

He stopped suddenly and leaned forward on his knees and elbow, exposing his bum to Potter.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Draco?" Harry asked giddily, he was tracing circles on Draco's inner thighs.

"Mm… yes…" Draco could hardly stay still, he was too high.

"Lie on your back then. I want to watch you…" Harry purred.

Draco did as he was told and Harry lifted Draco's legs up so that they rested atop the brunet's shoulders.

He pressed his cock in and it was immediately deep enough to hit that spot over and over. Draco squirmed and stroked his own cock while Harry filled him faster and faster, again and again and again and…

"I-I'm gonna…" Draco choked out.

"Come Draco!" Harry groaned. Draco could feel his toes tingling.

"God, I love you! Come on my cock Draco!" Harry hissed. His eyes were shining beautifully in the glowing light. It was all Draco needed to see.

His back arched up against the futon. His skin was slick with sweat and he was overwhelmed by the raw sensations. Pleasure moved rapidly throughout his body consuming him. He clenched his fists digging into Harry's shoulders, while he cried out desperately into the night. He released all over his chest and Harry's. Draco continued to shudder and whine as Harry slowly pulled out his still hardened cock, and collapsed on the bed next to him.

Draco felt sore and weird and vulnerable. He covered his face with his hands.

He had come too fast- but Harry said he was in love so he must've done something right…

"Don't hide your face…what's wrong?" Harry asked soothingly.

Draco shook his head, his body was shivering in spite of him and his cheeks burned relentlessly with humiliation.

"Do you know how amazing you look when you're coming?" Harry sighed; he couldn't keep his hands out of Draco's hair.

"I was too fast."

"You were perfect, Draco. Don't worry, I'll get you hot again," Harry said smugly.

Draco nodded while Harry removed his hands from in front of his face and held Draco close. He felt impossibly close to Potter, more than physically.

"I think- I want to watch you come again..." Harry said mischievously. He crawled up the length of Draco's body.

Draco was breathing heavily, stretched out beneath Potter, "Does that mean you want me to stay the night?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, "I'd love it if you stayed."

* * *

"He loves me," Draco boasted.

"You'll never see him again," Blaise smirked, "I've already warned you Malfoy, he's infamous."

Draco shoveled another scoop of ice cream into his mouth from the huge bowl resting in his lap and leaned back against the suede couch. He was seated in Blaise's cozy basement apartment. It had been about three days since he lost his virginity and took the walk of shame out of Potter's building. Blaise of course had no clue that it had been his first time having sex. He just knew that it was Draco's first time with a man.

"He told me he loved me…" Draco said.

"While he was coming," Blaise interjected.

"No he didn't come… not until the third time…" Draco snapped, "and then he fell asleep inside of me…"

"Well, you were making him feel good, Draco. I'd say that too if some bloke was humping my cock…" Blaise said matter-of-factly. He was leaning against the bar pouring himself another glass of champagne.

"Fuck, Blaise! Why is it so hard for you to believe that _I_ could tame Potter?" Draco snapped.

"Because I have been 'gay' much longer than you have Malfoy, I know the sordid games wizards will play to get into somebody's pants. Hell, I've played a few of them myself. Besides, everyone knows Potter is a notorious whore," Blaise explained.

Draco would not accept that, he had heard the words and there was something behind them. Blaise hadn't witnessed it. How could he know?

"He said I was the best he ever had," Draco said.

"Forget about him," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous…" he mumbled, haughtily.

"Sure," Blaise rolled his eyes and promptly shifted the focus of the conversation. "We can go back to the alley this weekend. There's a drag competition!" Blaise laughed, "Can you imagine a vampire dressed in drag?"

Draco grinned in spite of himself.

"And there will be loads of _other_ hot quidditch players," Blaise continued, "you seem to be a magnet for them, which only increases my prospects--" he chatted on excitedly.

Draco wasn't listening though. A new idea crept into his head. He _would_ go back to Passion Alley next weekend and he _would_ go home with Potter again. The boy who lived was in love with him…

He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy?" Marietta gasped loudly.

Padma looked up at her girlfriend, "Yes Malfoy, so what?"

Marietta couldn't believe her ears. There was just no way Draco Malfoy could be Potter's latest acquisition. She climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going baby?" Padma asked.

"I have to make a floo call…" Marietta couldn't conceal a smirk.

"This late?" Padma narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust Marietta and she had numerous good reasons not to.

Marietta hated the fact that Padma was so insecure. "I'll be right back," she snapped impatiently.

"Whatever," Padma rolled her eyes angrily, but Marietta brushed back Padma's dark brown hair and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

Padma sighed, contented, as Marietta hurriedly exited the bedroom. She rushed to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder inside. This gossip was far too juicy to wait until morning; she eagerly directed a call to the home of her 2nd cousin, Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

A/N: Well something tells me Pansy's not gonna be too happy about this news...

What do you think?

Reviews inspire us to write... faster :) let us know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey it's Elaine Potter again *waves***

**Yayy we're finally on chapter 4! We've been through A LOT of edits and finally came up with something we both love, hope you feel the same (: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, we _really _appreciate the feedback. Once again, sorry it's so long... we're gonna try to cut down on the length in future chaps. Anyway without further ado....**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Congratulations on defeating the Holyhead Harpies this morning!! You've made it into the elite 8!" an enthusiastic journalist from the daily prophet beamed. "What are your strategies for claiming victory in the final games of the tournament?"

Harry sat in the front of a room filled with reporters and paparazzi. He was seated alongside the entire Chudley Cannons Quidditch team in a tent temporarily set up near the pitch.

Angelina Johnson, a chaser and team captain, smiled at the journalist and answered his question, "Well, we plan on strengthening our defensive strategies…" she began.

"Speaking of defensive strategies," Rita Skeeter interrupted, mischievously, "It appears your new beaters have been rather aggressive this season. In fact they had quite a few fouls called on them this morning," she instigated.

"Those calls were bogus!" Flint blurted, ignoring a stern look from Angelina.

"Yea! I never flew anywhere near Hart so I don't know why she claimed I 'pulled her hair'," Higgs growled, indignantly.

Marcus Flint and Terrance Higgs were newly traded onto the Chudley Canons' team. Both men were great beaters but they'd had some significant disciplinary problems in the past therefore none of the other teams really wanted them.

Angelina put her head in her hands. It was extremely difficult for her to regulate the new beaters, mainly because everyone on the team was afraid of them. Ron gave Harry an exasperated look which Harry returned. His best mate was the Keeper for the Cannons.

"Erm- like Angelina was saying, we're _working_ on it," Mclaggen intervened awkwardly, "but as team manager, I am confident in _my_ ability to prepare the team for victory…" Cormac continued, pompously.

Harry started to zone out. He really didn't care for the press events and he was eager for this one to end. His wandering thoughts were immediately drawn back to the previous weekend. His night with Draco had replayed in his mind all week. Every time he looked out on his veranda it came back to him. He couldn't stop thinking of Malfoy and it was driving him certifiably mad. This was precisely the reason why he rarely brought wizards back to his flat.

Harry was amazed when he found out Malfoy was actually a _virgin_. He never would've guessed that, especially with the blond's overconfident facade. In fact, Harry imagined Malfoy would've been more experienced than he was.

Draco's haughty pretense had all but faded once they were alone in his flat. Harry couldn't get over how strangely fascinating Draco was stripped away like that. It was the rawest emotion he'd ever seen in his old adversary and he'd loved it. The feeling of being deep inside that warm tight hole was indescribable and when Draco came it felt like the most extraordinary visual experience of Harry's life. The sensations had nearly wrecked him. The look on the blond's face was so…so…

"… many fans credit Potter for 'zee team's positive transformation…" Pierre Benoit was speaking.

Harry snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. He felt his cheeks start to burn as he shifted in his seat. Wonderful, he was hard and on the spot.

"What prompted you to join the Chudley Canons? Waz 'eet 'zee fact 'zat your best friend, Ronald Weasley, became a member?" Benoit drawled watching Harry intently.

"Yes Mr. Potter, why the abrupt change from your previous ambitions to become an Auror?" an eager reporter from Witch Weekly chimed in and hushed murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Harry's heart raced at the mention of his life changing decision. Several flash bulbs went off and the temperature in the room began to rise.

"I er--" Harry began gracelessly.

He could've sworn he'd answered this question before, but he couldn't recall his previous lie. If they knew the real reason he'd switched careers he was certain it would end up as an exclusive story in some rag magazine titled: **The Real Reasons behind Potter's Promiscuity**.

"I just wanted to change things up…I've been fighting the dark arts all my life," he announced, regaining his confidence.

He wanted this matter closed for good. Some things had to remain personal.

"So zat ees the _only_ reason?" Benoit pressed. Harry felt like his cheeks were on fire, there was complete silence now and all eyes watched him.

Thankfully Angelina seemed to pick up on his discomfort and she intervened, "that's really more of a question for a personal interview and we only have time for a few more. We all have pressing engagements to attend tonight…"

Harry could have kissed her as the reporters scrambled to get in their last questions and completely forgot about Benoit's inquiry. Moments later Mclaggen wrapped up the press conference thanking all the reporters so they could go their separate ways.

"Thank goodness that's over," Dean commented to Harry as they were exiting the tent, "Seamus would kill me if we missed the drag pageant!"

* * *

"Why are we even here? This club is for _men_ only. Do I look like a man to you, Padma?" Marietta complained loudly.

"Of course not babe but we're here to support Seamus," Padma said wearily like the subject had already been exhausted.

Marietta heaved a sigh and crossed her arms heatedly. They were gathered near the front of the stage at the Dragon's Lair awaiting the start of the annual Witch Wizard's Drag Competition. Dean's boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, was competing for the first time and Harry couldn't wait to see Seamus in drag. He was already beautiful and Harry knew he'd make a very striking woman. He had a soft spot for Seamus though. The sandy haired blond had been his first sexual experience after all.

Nowadays, Seamus and Harry remained close friends and Dean made sure that line was never crossed. Dean was the exact opposite of him; fiercely devoted to monogamy. Harry had shared that same sentiment once… Fortunately, he now understood the beauty of no strings attached. No baggage, no secrets, no bullshit-- just sex.

Cormac nudged him pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do you want to dance Harry?" his team manager asked hopefully. He gestured towards the dance floor where several wizards were still dancing to the thumping music despite the fact that it wasn't as loud as usual. The competition was set to start at any moment.

"Er… not really," Harry said distractedly, eyeing the new bartender. He was a tall man with a crew cut and a hot ass.

"Padma it smells awful in here!! Like the way men smell when they wear too much cologne!" Marietta continued to complain. Padma looked very ready to wring her girlfriend's neck.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Harry said loudly to Dean, who nodded in response. He was tired of hearing Marietta's voice and eager to speak with the newest bartender.

Cormac glanced at the bartender and gave Harry a look, "Do you ever stop thinking about sex?" he grumbled, shaking his head. Harry grinned in response and headed over to the bar.

"Hi," he said loudly to the cute bartender.

"Potter…" the man smiled at him.

Harry laughed, "So you've heard of me?"

The man gave him an amused look, "Of course I have…and the boss told me a blond boy has been asking for you…"

"Really? Where is he?" Harry asked eagerly, "I love blonds. Don't you?"

"Love them," the bartender grinned, "and this particular blond was gorgeous… he was on the dance floor… um right over there…" the man pointed and Harry turned his head in that direction.

He groaned when he recognized the distinct platinum head. His primal urges began to surface involuntarily at the sight of Malfoy. The blond wore all black tonight and the color contrasted starkly with his pale skin and hair. Draco looked much more confident and self assured then the last time Harry saw him. He was surveying the club comfortably with his trademark arrogant smirk in place.

Malfoy caught his eye and immediately made a beeline towards him. As he got closer, the magically charmed smoke swirled up around him creating a strange mystifying effect. Once again Harry had that fleeting idea that Draco was part veela. His throat was burning and he wanted to ravish those pouty pink lips and turn them blood red.

"Hey," Draco smiled. The prat was _genuinely_ smiling.

"Um...hi," Harry said trying to convey his disinterest as best as possible.

"So Harry, what are we up to tonight?" Draco asked with his disarming smile still in place.

Harry felt lightheaded. His cock was reacting eagerly to the sight and he fought inwardly to keep his resolve.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" he asked warily. He recognized the gleam in Draco's eyes. It reminded him of the few clingy virgins he had dealt with in his past. None of those situations had ended well. He _had_ told Malfoy it would be a one time thing, but of course that didn't matter.

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to your place… or do you wanna do it right here, like naughty boys?" he slipped his hands down to Harry's zipper purposely grazing against his groin before trying to undo it. Harry's breathing quickened and a moan slipped from his lips. He caught himself minutes later and forcefully pushed Draco's wandering hands away.

"I told Blaise about you and I think he's jealous. Isn't that great?" Malfoy continued, far too giddily. His grey eyes were shining.

Harry felt wholly conflicted. Part of him was indeed pulsing with lust for the blond, but he could not give in and allow Draco to think he meant more to Harry than any other hook up.

"I told you I _don't_ do the same person more than once, Malfoy," Harry said firmly.

"I'm not just anybody, Potter. So, I'll offer you that chance to take me home one more time."

Harry's throat constricted. Malfoy had to be kidding. He hurriedly pushed away a tantalizing image of them possibly christening his black leather sofa… he was certain he could teach Draco a few decadent sex games…

"Been there. _Done that_. Not interested," he snapped, imitating a yawn in order to prove his point. The whole thing was starting to annoy him.

Draco remained in front of him, his slate grey eyes sparkling excitedly. The prat couldn't take the hint.

"_Goodbye_ Malfoy," he said, hoping he wouldn't have to exhaust the point any further.

"Alright Potter, we'll do things the hard way then," Malfoy said almost threateningly. He abruptly turned and left the bar.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter only to be faced with another bartender, a rather stunning slender witch_._ Harry was taken aback by her striking beauty; she was of Asian descent with sparkling brown eyes, lightly accented with a hint of red eye shadow. The most shocking part about her though was her deep rose red hair. She smiled at Harry and he couldn't deny he was somewhat dazzled by her beauty.

"Alright there, honey?" Harry was caught off guard by the deepness of her voice and then realization dawned on him. He recognized that thick Irish accent.

"Malachy?!" he inquired.

"Aww, what gave it away?" the woman asked sulkily. Of course she was not a woman at all, but the head bartender of The Dragon's Lair. Harry had forgotten that he was a metamorphmagus.

"It was brilliant, but your voice-"

"Oh I knew it! I forgot all about the proper charm for that! I'm hosting the drag pageant tonight, you know, and I was hoping to have the perfect costume..."

"You look lovely Malachy," Harry replied encouragingly, "you nearly turned me straight there." It didn't hurt that the man had such feminine features to begin with.

"Please Harry, you're too kind," he said, fluffing his hair and pouting his lips in the mirror behind him. Harry laughed.

"Well it's only minutes before we start, I better go. Enjoy the show, babe!" Malachy added just before hurrying off towards the stage.

"Find something entertaining?" a gruff voice sounded in his ear. He turned to the voice and saw the cute bartender leaning over the counter.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you can change that," Harry said smiling.

The room suddenly darkened and an assortment of lights, ranging from deep red to dark blue and purple, flashed repeatedly in the darkness. A bright white spotlight shone onto the main stage.

"C'mon Harry, the show is starting!" Dean sidled up to him, ushering him back to the stage.

"Wait!" the bartender called and he slid Harry a free butterbeer.

"Come back and see me," he winked. Harry nodded and Dean tugged him again. He somehow maneuvered them around the large crowd of people who were now swarming the circular stage. They stopped right in front where Padma and Cormac were cheering excitedly; Marietta stood brooding by Padma's side.

* * *

The contestants came out in various over the top feminine ensembles; each segment was crazier than the last. Harry and his friends made sure to cheer loudly every time Seamus graced the stage. However, the crowd favorite seemed to be a tall Norwegian queen named Bjorg, whose evening gown was many different shades of blue and floor length. Harry believed it was influenced by the merpeople.

Seamus was a close second; his evening gown went halfway down his slender thighs, puffing out at the bottom. It was pure white and encrusted with silver jewels up and down the sides. It shimmered and glowed eerily similar to the room and the occupants of the death day party Harry had attended in his second year.

Seamus did have a rather rowdy cheering section. Just as the curtain closed on the remaining four contestants, Padma and Dean began a not so subtle shouting competition chanting "Seamus! Seamus!" loudly over the calls of "Bjorg! Bjorg!"

It was intermission and the only segment left was the talent portion.

Malachy's booming voice rang over the club.

"Now, while the queens take a break to prepare their talents, it's time for some Veritaserum!" The crowd ooohed and ahhhed excitedly.

"For those of you who don't already know, this is a chance for all of you daring wizards to show us _your_ talent. Or perhaps you'll pluck up the courage to chat up that hottie you've been eyeing across the room," Malachy boomed, "but remember don't do anything you wouldn't want your mother to see, or you just might be expelled from the Lair!" he continued. Several members of the audience murmured excitedly.

"Come on gentlemen…don't be shy! Ohh! We have some willing participants over here!" he bent over to greet someone in the crowd on the left side.

"Alright, our first contestant is Stefan Bright!"

A wiry nervous looking wizard clambered onto the stage and began to sing a terribly off key song. When the audience boos became too overwhelming, Malachy quickly reappeared on stage and thanked Stefan Bright, apologetically ushering him off stage.

"Ahem, be nice gentlemen!" Malachy smiled, "Now our _second_ Veritaserum contestant goes by the name of ….Draco Malfoy!"

Harry choked on his butterbeer and began to cough as it went down the wrong pipe. Cormac patted him on the back violently, "Are you alright Harry?!" he asked apprehensively. Harry nodded warding Cormac off.

He _must _have heard wrong. It couldn't really be- he looked up at the stage-it _was_ Malfoy.

Harry watched the stage intently as the blond stood there grinning. He stepped rudely in front of Malachy and walked right to center stage, like he owned it. His eyes glittered mischievously, just the way they used to when he was up to something at Hogwarts. Harry groaned.

Draco put his wand to his throat, magnifying his silky voice tenfold, and said, "this is dedicated to the dumb shit boy who lived-- to be in denial: Harry Potter," he smirked.

Several people in the crowd began to whisper and the ones who spotted Harry turned to gawk. Heat filled his cheeks and he now wished he wasn't standing right in the front.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," he heard Marietta hiss from somewhere nearby. The crowd applauded politely and thumping music began to sound. Harry decided he wasn't going to stand there and watch whatever it was Malfoy was about to do. He pushed forcefully through the crowd and headed back towards the bar. He found the cute bartender still there.

"Can't someone cover your shift? I wanna get you out of here," he purred invitingly into the man's ear.

The roar of the crowd behind him suddenly increased exponentially. The bartender didn't respond, his eyes were fixated on the stage, "He's fucking hot…" he mumbled distractedly.

Harry grudgingly turned to follow his line of sight. The moment he saw what was happening onstage, he wished he hadn't-- because he couldn't look away.

Malfoy already had his black shirt off, revealing his perfectly toned pale skin underneath. The spotlight illuminated the sheen of sweat that was glistening on his sleek abdomen. A rippling shiver went from Harry's spine right down to his groin at the alluring sight.

Draco conjured a silver pole in front of him and gripped it, moving against it sensually. He stroked the pole lightly and Harry noticed he yearned for Draco to be stroking something else that way. It was as if those fingers were on Harry's cock, teasing him.

Draco ground his bottom against the pole, shaking his hips to the pounding sound of the music. He appeared equally as angelic as he did devilish while he danced. Harry wondered where the virginal blond had learned to move his body like that. Perhaps he was a dancer. He had a dancer's graceful body. Harry was in a trance.

Draco's eyes closed as he reached for his trousers lightly grazing his zip. Harry was so hard, he shifted uncomfortably, longing to have his aching member touched by the raunchy boy on stage-- or licked by that pretty pink tongue that Draco flicked out over his lips. Draco's eyes snapped back open, full of passion, the same way he looked when Harry had fucked him. It was like he was being fucked right there on the main stage. He rolled his hips, running his hands through hair, down to his hard toned chest, and finally down to his tight black trousers.

He began to unbuckle his belt, grinning naughtily at the audience, his gray eyes electric. He bit down into his flush bottom lip. The crowd roared, every wizard in the Dragon's Lair was screaming fanatically and Harry thought it was very possible he would go deaf.

In a flash men dressed in blue guards' robes appeared and dragged the blond off of the stage. The crowd became louder, if possible, booing violently as Malachy reappeared on the stage. Malfoy's struggling form disappeared behind a side curtain. The crowd began chanting for Malfoy becoming more and more unruly.

"No fucking way! It was just getting good!" the bartender shouted indignantly. Harry was relieved when they removed him from the stage. His heart was racing so fast he thought it was going to explode out of him. He felt like someone had just shouted a well kept secret of his and he was reeling. No one else should've seen Draco like that. It was something for Harry, and he wanted to keep it-- for himself.

He couldn't believe he'd been foolish enough to turn down Draco's earlier offer. Why had he fought his impulses? It was about doing what he _wanted_ to do, right?

Now there was no sign of Draco. People were rioting and Harry wasn't sure the drag pageant would be completed.

He decided it would be best to leave the Lair-- and fast. He headed for the door, when someone grabbed his arm.

"Wait--"

It was the bartender, "I'll go with you. A friend will cover my shift," he assured.

"Let's go then," Harry pulled him to the exit.

* * *

"Potter?!" Pansy spat with disgust, "That sick bastard! What has he done to my Drake?!" she whined through tears.

"I know, it's just awful," her older sister, Violet, agreed. They were standing right outside of a club called the Dragon's Lair. Pansy was distraught after witnessing _her_ boyfriend perform a strip tease in the name of Harry Potter.

She didn't want to believe what Marietta told her, but when Draco didn't show up to her birthday dinner she just had to know the truth. She was hoping she wouldn't find him here at Passion Alley…. but she had. She had seen him with her own eyes.

"What are you going to do Pansy? You can't let him get away with this! He's _your_ boyfriend, reel him in!" Violet spoke again.

"B-but he's gay, isn't he? What can I do?" she cried shrilly, shaking her straight short brown locks furiously, "I mean that's why he would never sleep with me…" Her manicured eyebrows twitched and she covered her face with her hands ashamed. Pansy felt totally defeated, her whole future had shattered right before her.

"Listen to me!" Violet pulled her sister's hands from her face roughly, "he's not gay…he's just a little confused. You can get him back," she insisted.

"But h-how?" Pansy gasped incredulously, "how can I keep him away from that fucking home wrecker?!"

"Trust me Pansy, he_ will_ be straight!" her sister sneered, "If Lucius has anything to do with it…"

* * *

**A/N: Oooh I see trouble ahead...what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it?! All reviewers get a personal strip tease from Draco Malfoy himself ;) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hopefully this is at least a bit entertaining. We certainly tried :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!! The reviews keep us interested in writing and make us update sooner so thanks so much! So without further ado... Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my god! You are so hot!" A semi balding man in impossibly short shorts shrieked at Draco.

"Thanks…" Draco's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Oh my god! Did you see him up there on stage last night?" Blaise mocked. He could barely form the sentence he was laughing so hard.

"Yes girl! I certainly did! I would pay money to see you do that again," the man winked. His boyfriend flashed Draco an icy glare and tugged the man out of the shop jealously.

"You have so many admirers…" Blaise giggled, his almond eyes crinkling.

"Shuddup," Draco grumbled shoving Zabini's lean form into the counter.

They were standing in Sugary Tits and Treats: a candy, cupcake, and lemonade bar. It was Saturday afternoon and after crashing at Blaise's basement flat the previous night, the blond found himself once again in the middle of Passion Alley.

"_I_ thought you were hot," Adrian Pucey grinned. He wrapped one large muscular arm around Draco's shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek. Draco shook him off.

"It doesn't matter what you thought," he snapped, "Potter didn't even stay to watch and I guess it's better that he didn't…I just made a fool out of myself," Draco shrugged defeated.

He had lied to Pansy about being sick. Missed her birthday dinner and for what reason? Potter hadn't even given him a second glance.

"Yeah, and you got us kicked out of the Dragon's Lair in a record 90 minutes," Blaise grinned. He accepted his pink frosted cupcake from the woman behind the counter and Draco shot him a glare. The three of them headed over to the corner of the crowded shop and sat down in a plush red booth.

"Relax Malfoy, damn," Pucey said lightly, "Potter really must have done a number on you. I thought you were practically _married_ to Parkinson." The burly man sipped his strawberry flavored lemonade through a tiny red straw, sticking his pinky finger out effeminately.

"I am not married yet!" Draco growled. It was true. Despite the fact that his mother and Mrs. Parkinson were already planning the seating arrangements, he hadn't even proposed to his girlfriend yet.

Adrian grinned, "You _are_ going to break up with Parkinson right?"

Draco shrugged. He didn't know yet. He didn't want to think about what his father would do if he brought home a boy. After his first and only sexual encounter however, he was feeling weird. Strange. Somewhat sick. He stared at his untouched blue frosted cupcake and blackberry lemonade.

It was like the night he spent with Potter just made things muddier, the exact opposite of what he wanted. He should have known better, but now his stomach was constantly a flutter and he never imagined himself to be the type of person who could feel a flutter.

"Are you okay Malfoy? You look a bit peaky," Zabini inquired as he finished up his cupcake.

"You guys… I think I have to sleep with Pansy…" Draco blurted, thinking aloud. It was the only way to even things out. It was the only way to get Potter- and possibly homosexuality- out if his system. He knew sex was responsible for his current messy feelings. Maybe it would also be a way out.

"Okay-- so sleep with her? It's not like you haven't shagged her before," Blaise shrugged nonchalantly while he licked a stray bit of frosting from the tip of his thumb, "but I can guarantee it won't keep you from craving cock."

Draco bit his lip realizing his mistake; of course they didn't know he'd never slept with her before. Blaise looked up when the blond didn't respond, "Draco you've dated her for three years please tell me you've shagged her!" It was like Zabini was reading his mind.

Draco's face flushed a furious pink and Adrian chuckled softly. The blond decided he'd had enough ridicule for one day.

"I don't want this sugary shit!" Draco snapped, getting to his feet. "I'm out of here!"

"Sit your dainty ass down Malfoy. We're going to talk about this," Blaise said, he was doing a poor job of hiding his grin.

Draco nearly tossed his lemonade at the two of them. Unfortunately he was resigned to his seat because Blaise refused to move so he could slip out of the booth.

"So did you fuck Parkinson or didn't you?" Blaise demanded.

Draco looked down at his fingernails, "It's really none of your damn business Zabini, but--" Draco began.

"But you didn't," Blaise interrupted, smugly.

"Fuck you Blaise," Draco sneered.

"I think you ought to break up with her," Adrian interjected. "It will be a cold day in hell before you get another night with Potter, but there are plenty of other men that would love to fuck you. Including me." Adrian settled his hand on top of Draco's and smiled warmly.

"Thanks but--" Draco sighed and pulled his hand out of Adrian's grasp, "No thanks."

Adrian shrugged and reached for Draco's cupcake. "You don't want this do you?" he asked.

Draco shook his head noncommittally.

"You're missing out," Adrian bit into the treat, "These are some of the world's best cupcakes."

Just then, a couple of Quidditch Players from the Holyhead Harpies and the Falmouth Falcon's walked over to where they were seated and greeted Adrian . His friend knew nearly everyone who frequented Passion Alley. He was a promoter for several of the most exclusive events that took place in the gay wizarding district. Draco suddenly had an idea.

"Adrian , can you arrange for me to see Potter again?" he asked after the quidditch players left to settle into an adjacent booth.

"And why would I do that?" Adrian asked. He was halfway done with Draco's cupcake.

"Because you love me?" Draco pleaded hopefully.

"Oh god, why don't you stop obsessing over the scarhead?! You hated him when we were in school, don't you remember?" Blaise rolled his deep brown eyes.

"But he was still obsessed, even back then," Pucey pointed out.

"Harry is in love with me," Draco said it but he wasn't so sure he believed it anymore. He _was_ certain of one thing though, he was entirely enamored by Potter and what they had done that night under the stars felt perfect.

"Alright Draco, I'll help you, but only because I hope you'll let _me _fuck you one day," Adrian grinned. "I can get you into the Orchid Lounge tonight. The Weird Sisters are performing and some of the Chudley Canons are supposed to be there in the VIP section. Did you know Gideon Crumb is bisexual?" Adrian was referring to the man who played bagpipes for the Weird Sisters.

"Seriously?" Blaise choked on his lemonade. "I knew he was my favorite one of the group!"

Adrian laughed and Draco grinned. He was in a better mood and suddenly eager for the upcoming evening. He would have to change at Blaise's house; he needed the perfect outfit because it might be the last chance he had to get Potter's attention.

* * *

Narcissa was seated next to her husband at the dinner table. They were partaking in a fabulous luncheon put on by the French Minister and his wife. Several of the most prominent men and women in France were present. The chatting at the elaborate dining table became rather loud as the liquor began to take effect. Narcissa tugged her husband's robe gently and he turned to face her, his pale grey eyes settling on her shiny blue ones.

"What is it dear?" he asked his wife. He reached for her slender wrist and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Lucius, I'm worried about Draco," she sighed, "I feel bad about spending so much time in France while he's all alone in the manor." She immediately noticed her husband's pale features darkening with irritation. She had been expressing the same concerns to him for the past three months and Lucius was clearly quite tired of hearing it.

Lucius loved his son but the man had always been impatient with Draco. He was quick to dismiss his son as weak if Draco wasn't able to meet his impossible standards. Narcissa thought the war would have changed him--and it had--but nothing had changed in his attitude towards his son.

"Narcissa, he is not a little boy anymore and besides I'm certain he's not alone. He has Pansy there to keep him company," Lucius said.

Narcissa sighed. She adored Pansy and was excited at the prospect of grandchildren but something wasn't quite right with their relationship and she still could not pinpoint it.

"Well, are you certain you want to move to France so soon after Draco is wed? We could stick around for a while. You could help him figure out the proper ways to invest his money." Her son would receive his inheritance as soon as he was married.

"This is why he's so sensitive Narcissa," Lucius snarled, trying to fight back his infamous temper. The temper that only she and her son were unfortunate enough to witness. It was still difficult for Lucius to find decent work at the Ministry in London, even five years after the war. They were both fluent in French and so they began courting the French Minster of Magic in hopes that Lucius would be granted another high paying socially acceptable job.

"We agreed to move to France after the wedding. End of story," Lucius said coolly.

"But--" Narcissa began.

"But nothing!" Lucius hissed in her ear. As always, he was menacing, even in his hushed tone.

The woman seated next to them glanced curiously in their direction. Narcissa forced a smile, slightly embarrassed. She dropped the topic and returned to her plate of veal. She knew better than to cause a scene. After all, appearances were everything.

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Draco demanded of Blaise.

"I'm this close to smacking you Draco, do not ask me that again," Blaise hissed.

They were seated in the VIP section of Orchid Lounge. It was one of the higher end places in the Alley and Draco saw that a lot of mature witches and wizards frequented the place. He tried to relax on the cool leather couch and take in the surroundings of the Lounge.

It was a cozy room dimly lit with pink sconce lighting. There was soft rock music playing in the background and several couples were seated very closely, deep in intimate conversation. A globe of light levitated above each table. The room was largely circular with two levels. The upper platform was VIP seating with several white leather couches and lounge seating. Behind the seating area was a glowing double sided fish tank with several exotic fish. There was a small dance floor, a bar, and a seating area on the first level. Adrian was down there chatting up the bartenders in order to get some more free drinks. All seating areas faced the rectangular stage which was right near the entryway.

Draco nearly leapt out of his seat when he spotted Padma Patil, one of the members of Harry's team, walking into the lounge. She was dressed in a classy black pants suit with suspenders, a tie and a black and white fedora. Despite her masculine attire, she still radiated with feminine beauty.

"I'll be right back," Draco said getting to his feet.

"Yea sure," Blaise wasn't paying Draco any mind. A young Quidditch star had caught Zabini's attention and the boy was now settling down on the couch next to his friend. The boy immediately glided his hands across the smooth brown skin of Blaise's forehead and up into his crew cut hair line, intimately.

Draco scoffed and left the cozy leather couch leaving his glass of mint tea vodka on the glass center table behind him.

He hurried off of the platform and approached Patil. "Hey, where's your twin?" he asked lamely.

She gave him a look, "Are you lost Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "No, I just want to know where Potter is…"

Her face broke into a grin. "I was a big fan of the dance you did last night Malfoy. If I was a man I would've dragged you off the stage and fucked you myself," she mused.

"Um-- right," Draco shuddered. As far as he knew, the Lair was an all men's club... "So do you know where Potter is? Or if he's even coming?"

"No one knows what Harry does, "she shrugged, "Last thing I heard, he was at the Fantasy Room with some cheeky blond--in fact I thought it was you--but of course you're standing right here. Ha. Silly me."

"Why's he settling for some cheap imitation of me? Why doesn't he just choose _me_?" Draco asked. He hated how shaky his voice had become and he hated the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oi! Cheer up Malfoy!" She said heartily, pinching his ass cheek. Draco took several steps back from her rubbing his stinging behind. She laughed out loud at his scandalized expression, "Harry doesn't commit to anyone. It's not just you."

"But why?" Draco whined.

"I don't know. He's really private. But my guess is someone hurt him--badly."

"Who?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure…he doesn't talk much about it. Don't quote me on this but I hear he used to fall for unattainable men."

"Unattainable what the hell does that mean?" Draco snapped.

"Let's put it this way. I heard he likes to play the hero…" she said cryptically.

"Where is the Fantasy Room?" Draco asked exasperated. What she said made no sense and he figured he wasn't going to get much more about Potter's personal life out of her.

Patil smirked, "You certainly are relentless Malfoy…"

"I just want to talk to him," he said pathetically. God Potter was bringing out all sorts of personality traits Draco wasn't aware that he possessed. Looking pathetic and sounding desperate were hardly things he'd prided himself on.

The stage lit up as a loud guitar riff sounded and several people cheered excitedly. "Yes! I love this band!" Patil shrieked distractedly and she turned to face the stage.

"Patil!" Draco shouted, trying to recapture her attention, "Please just tell me where Potter is."

She looked back at him and took a deep breath. "I believe he just walked in," she pointed at the entrance and Draco spun around so fast he nearly fell over.

Harry was indeed present. He was walking next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan-who were holding hands intimately. Cormac Mclaggen wasn't too far behind them. Draco didn't hesitate; he hurriedly approached the group of Gryffindors without even a backwards glance at Patil.

"I need to talk to you," Draco said once he was right in front of Harry.

"What are you, stalking me now?" Harry asked, he sounded slightly amused and slightly irritated.

"Shoo Malfoy," Mclaggen appeared like he was Potter's bodyguard or something. Thomas and Finnigan sniggered.

"Why must you always have an entourage?" Draco asked, glaring at Potter's friends.

"Malfoy, what's gotten into you? Harry's not _that_ good in bed…" Finnigan giggled.

"Stop it Shay," Thomas said wrapping his arms around Finnigan possessively.

Harry shot the sandy blond a playful glare and then he turned back to Draco. "Okay Malfoy, let's talk outside. It's too loud in here…" Harry said.

"Harry you don't have to. I can keep him away from you…" Mclaggen said earnestly.

"No, that's fine, Cormac. I'll be right back…" Harry said. He grabbed Draco by the hand and the blond thought his fingers might melt under the intense heat that radiated at such simple contact.

Once they were outside, Harry pushed Draco against the wall.

"What do you want Malfoy? Honestly." Harry's emerald eyes searched back and forth for a hint of understanding in the grey.

"Potter, why won't you admit that you're in love with me?" Draco asked. It was hard to focus with those eyes penetrating into his very soul.

"Why don't _you_ admit that _you're_ in love with _me_?" Harry smirked. Draco flushed deeply and looked down. Harry lifted Draco's head so that he could look again into silver eyes.

"I'll tell you a little secret…" Harry sighed, "You had me _very_ interested yesterday…I mean the way you were moving that gorgeous body..." Harry took a deep breath and continued, "But I have rules. If I don't stick to them, bad things happen…"

"What, are you under some kind of curse or something?!" Draco spat, "If you want me so badly, why don't you take me? I'm here! I'm willing!"

"Hush," Harry hissed quickly. He was looking over at a mysterious man with a camera who was reeling in a pair of extendable ears. Draco suddenly felt sick.

"Come on, the paparazzi aren't allowed inside of the clubs," Harry said. The bouncer recognized them and they easily walked back into the lounge. The Weird Sisters were warming up the cello and several witches and wizards were swarming the small dance floor in front of the stage.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," Harry said loudly in his ear, "but I can't do this… with you…again. Move on. There are a million other boys…"

Harry turned to leave but- before he could- Draco grabbed the brunet and pulled him into a desperate, passionate kiss. The spark was immediate and overwhelming. Draco realized that- despite everything they'd done- they'd never kissed properly before. He pressed his tongue against Harry's lips and the brunet willingly let him inside. Draco searched through the warm wet cavern, eagerly tasting Harry. Draco's body was heated from the inside out and his legs were going weak from the feeling of Harry and the smell of him, like cinnamon, honey and sweat.

Harry pressed Draco into the wall near the doorway ravishing Draco's lips as if there would never be enough. His fingers roamed through blond silky hair. Draco gasped as Harry's hardness was pressed into his own. He heard the sound of some men in the entryway, howling in approval of the make out scene. The loud music of the rock band caused the wall to vibrate against Draco's back which only increased the pleasure racing throughout his body. He ground his erect cock against Harry's and Harry gasped, hurriedly pulling away.

"No," Harry told himself, running his fingers through his unruly thick hair. He was obviously bothered by the power behind their kiss.

Draco stared at him grinning. "Tell me you love me," he smirked.

"Fine Draco you win. Do you want to go to the Fantasy Room with me?" Harry asked.

"Mm," Draco sighed resting his head against the wall, "I have a better idea… how about _you_ go by yourself…"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I don't get it. I thought you wanted me."

"Of course I want you Potter. I also wanted to know that you want me just as badly…" Draco smirked.

Harry glared at him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Malfoy! What the hell did you do to him?!" Mclaggen approached. He looked furiously at Draco before turning to Harry.

"Me?" Draco pressed his hand to his chest innocently, "I didn't do anything."

"Did he put you under the imperious curse? Are you alright?" Mclaggen placed his hand on Harry's forehead as if he was checking for a temperature.

Harry shoved him away, "I'm fine…" he sneered and continued to glare at Draco, "I don't play games Malfoy…"

Draco shook his head, grinning, "No? I guess we'll see…if you still want me I'll be up there with my friends." Draco turned and sauntered away feeling quite pleased with himself.

* * *

"Did you get the shot?" Rita Skeeter demanded of her camera man. He shook his head sheepishly. "Well did you at least get the name of the blond?" she hissed.

"Well…" the cameraman choked, "he might not be that important. Are you _certain_ he's the same blond from the other night?"

Rita's eyes flashed, "Of course I'm certain!!" She had received an owl earlier that day from an unnamed informant who was offering quite a bit of money for a shot of a platinum blond with Potter in a compromising position.

"Did you at least hear their conversation?"

"Well, Potter caught on to me… but I know they were saying something about love…"

"Love!" Rita grinned delightedly, "That will be our story Ted: Harry Potter may have finally found love! We'll run it tomorrow on the front of page 6 in bold print!" Her quill whipped out of her bag and began scooting across her small notepad eagerly.

"My name is Emmitt." The cameraman muttered.

"Yea whatever," Rita snapped. It wasn't the exact story she was looking for. Potter was still keeping a very big secret. She could feel it. She had been begun a little 'friendly' competition with Pierre Benoit and with the help of her informant she intended to be the first one to expose every last one of Potter's dirty secrets.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear that dreadful Skeeter woman! Always up to no good! A cupcake and an ice cold glass of lemonade for anyone who reviews... and maybe we'll throw in a sugary kiss... from each of the boys ;)

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey It's Elaine Potter once again. Two updates this week yayy! Thank you soo much to all the reviewers. We love that you're loving it as much as we love writing it (:

And here's chapter 6...

**EDIT: We just realized there was a mix up!! The first chapter of this story somehow replaced the REAL first chap of Living in Sin. Woops! We're sorry to anyone who read that and this and was confused. The REAL first chapter of Living in Sin is now up. And once again the two stories are NOT related beyond the Universe!! Sorry about the little mix up and any possible confusion & if you don't know what this is sbout... just ignore it haha. Thanks & enjoy the story!**

* * *

Harry slid two fingers slowly into Draco's mouth. "Get them wet for me," he whispered deviously.

Draco sucked them in readily, running his tongue over the knuckles and coating them with saliva. Harry moaned appreciative of Draco's energetic tongue.

"Good boy. You like things in your mouth don't you?" Harry purred, as he pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his own aching cock, already slick with precum.

"I like _you_ in my mouth," Draco replied and a shiver went right to Harry's member at those words.

He could feel Draco grinning though he couldn't see his face.

"Be good and follow directions," Harry chided, "I have so much to teach you, Draco." He began to slide into Draco's warm, tight hole.

"What if I'm naughty? Will you punish me, Harry? I want you to punish me," Draco panted low, his voice breaking halfway through as Harry pushed fully inside him. He clenched purposely around Harry's hard cock and Harry inhaled sharply.

"You're already being a bad boy, Draco. I'm gonna make you come so hard… but only when I say so," Harry warned speaking against the shell of Draco's ear. He was beginning to get dizzy from the feeling of being inside Draco's tight, wet asshole.

He mussed Draco's silver hair lightly while he pushed in over and over. He pressed his chest against his wanton pupil's slick back and grabbed the blond's rigid cock pumping it in tune with his thrusts.

"Do you wanna come Draco?" Harry asked headily. He gripped Draco's slender hips, firm and possessively.

"_Yes_," Draco gasped, fisting Harry's bed sheets so tightly Harry could see the muscles in his forearms working.

"Come hard for me," Harry hissed. Draco let out a guttural moan, enticing noises escaped from deep within him as he bordered ecstasy. Suddenly...

_Bang bang bang!_

Harry heard an incessant knocking at the front door and he groaned.

The knocking grew louder, overtaking everything and his eyes snapped open with a start.

"Fuuck," he swore as he shook off the vividness of his dream. He lifted his blanket and saw stains covering his boxers and sheets. He groaned and remembered that he'd fallen asleep after coming back from the morning's match.

"Harry, wake up!" It was Ron's voice sounding outside of his door, and the knocking continued. "Come on! We're gonna be late for dinner with the team!" Ron called through the closed door.

Harry was sweating and he felt ashamed. This recurring dream was driving him out of his mind. The fantasies were only getting worse. He hadn't had a proper wet dream since he was a teenager and now it was like every time he closed his eyes he would wake up hard or wet. He was almost certain this wouldn't be happening if he hadn't let his stupid pride stop him from taking Draco home the other night.

God, why was the blond affecting him so much? He had fucked dozens of men, virgins included, and he didn't think twice about them when it was over. Lately his only companion had been his hand and that baffled him, because even the sight of other men couldn't get the blond out of his system.

"Harry!!"

"I-I'll just meet you guys there," he shouted to Ron. He cast a cleaning spell and sauntered to the shower, annoyed.

* * *

"Did you see this article in The Daily Prophet?" Marietta gestured toward the newspaper in her hand, "'_Harry Potter Has Found Love_!' Give me a break!"

"Who cares about that wretched Potter?" Pansy snapped bitterly, waving away her gossiping cousin. She turned back to the letter she was hurriedly scribbling out.

"Well, let's see…" Marietta sat in a chair cattycornered in Pansy's bedroom and unfolded the paper exaggeratedly, "Potter was spotted outside of Orchid Lounge on Saturday night whispering tender words of love into the ear of a platinum blond," Marietta read aloud. "Hmm… a platinum blond? I wonder who that could be?" her eyes narrowed in Pansy's direction.

"Huh?! Give me that!" Pansy shrieked snatching the paper from Marietta's hands. She scanned the words on the page quickly. "You don't think it's-

"-Draco?" Marietta finished, "yeah, I kind of do."

Pansy blanched angrily. She hadn't seen Draco since the night she watched him dancing at that sleazy club in the gay district. He was never at the manor the numerous times she stopped by and he hadn't even bothered to contact her. Just the thought of him staying with Potter, dancing for Potter, sleeping with Potter, was sickening.

"Well, I don't care and do you know why?!" Pansy suddenly growled, her eyes blazing madly.

"W-why?" Marietta stammered slightly taken aback.

"Because I have Draco cornered. I'm not above blackmailing him into submission," Pansy got to her feet and approached her cousin, "Do you see this letter?"

She held up a sheet of parchment waving it in Marietta's face.

Her cousin recoiled, shoving the paper away irritated.

"I'm prepared to send this letter to Lucius if Draco continues to see that queer asshole-- Potter!!" Pansy spat.

"Er- you're quite mental sometimes Pansy," Marietta said but she was grinning.

"And as for the fucking 'boy who lived'-"Pansy continued menacingly, acting as if she hadn't heard Marietta, "I believe he'll get what's coming to him," she said cryptically.

Marietta raised her eyebrows curiously, "Pansy you're so manipulative. And I think I like it! Is there anything I can do to help you take Potter down?" her cousin beamed, "I'll be seeing him tonight, you know. Dinner with Padma and the team…"

"Perfect!" Pansy exclaimed, "you can keep an eye on Potter for me. In fact, you can probe him about my Drakey, and tell me what he says. Oh, and make sure he tells the truth," she commanded with a far off glint in her eye.

"Sounds good to me…" Marietta grinned. Pansy knew her cousin couldn't resist being a part of the drama-the more the better.

"Good," Pansy said softly, "because I love my Drakey and I'll do _anything_ to keep him."

__________________

Excited chatter filled the reserved room of Vercelli's Italian restaurant where the Chudley Cannons and friends gathered in celebration. They had beaten Puddlemere United and secured placement in the final four of the tournament.

Dinner had just ended and they were now enjoying dessert: a large cheesecake decorated specifically for their team with orange colored icing and topped with little figurines that resembled all seven of the individual players. They reminded Harry of the small dragon figures from the triwizard tournament.

"Wicked!" Terrance Higgs exclaimed reaching eagerly for his miniscule model. The rest of the mini players wandered casually to their proposed owners.

"Oh Dean he looks just like you!!" Seamus squealed giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before picking up the miniature Dean. Harry looked down at his, rather taken aback by the resemblance and attention to detail. He picked it up and slipped it safely into his pocket.

"Oooh, can I cut the cake?!" Padma said excitedly. Not waiting for a response, she pointed her wanted at the large knife placed beside it and sliced the cake into small pieces for everyone.

"They're sending us a round of drinks on the house!" Cormac said cheerily, walking back into the room. Almost as if on cue, Harry's wine glass was filled with a chilled light pink liquid.

Angelina raised her glass in cheers, "Brilliant job today everyone! We're on our way to becoming top seeded!" she smiled excitedly.

"Hooray!!" Padma shrieked loudly, clinking her glass against Seamus'. Harry noticed Marietta was absent from Padma's side. _Probably out in the restaurant talking to other girls,_ he thought to himself. The room burst into cheers and shouts of excitement. Harry raised his glass and sipped his drink contentedly.

He glanced over at Ron who was seated next to him. The red head downed his glass enthusiastically, "that really hit the spot--woah _Hermione!_ Don't drink that!" Ron cried abruptly, knocking the wineglass from his girlfriend's hands.

The glass flew across the long end table and shattered into several pieces leaving a mess of liquid and glass shards on the white table cloth. "Ahh!" Angelina shrieked moving back in her seat as some of the liquid splattered on her dress.

"Ron, you idiot!" Hermione shouted, "It was only cider!" she pointed her wand irritably at the mess so the shattered pieces reformed and the glass was full again like it had never spilled. Angelina was calm again but she gave Ron a quick glare.

"Er-right…" Ron mumbled blushing sheepishly, "well you really should've told me! I'm just worried with the baby and all."

He reached for his girlfriend's hand hopefully but Hermione smacked it away.

"You could have asked before slamming it out of my hand! This drink was sent just for me it even has a note," Hermione responded through gritted teeth, gesturing to a small piece of parchment on the table. "Why must you _always_ overreact Ron?!" she snapped again rolling her eyes.

"Okay _okay_," he said surrendering. He knew better than to fight with Hermione. If she scared him before, it was nothing in comparison to her mood swings now that she was pregnant. Harry knew first hand from the nights Ron would end up sleeping on his couch because she'd kicked him out and charmed the locks. Once again he was thankful he wasn't under the relationship curse.

"So Potter, who's your lover boy?" Flint entered the room waving a copy of The Daily Prophet mockingly. Marietta walked in a beat behind him, looking surreptitious.

Harry glared and rolled his eyes, "who Draco?" he said eyeing the article he'd seen many times this week.

He gasped suddenly and covered his mouth wondering why he'd said the blond's name.

"Draco?!" a chorus of voices replied and the room suddenly became silent.

"What?! That story is rubbish!" Cormac scoffed breaking the silence from the other end of the table, "you don't actually love him _do you Harry_? You don't love anyone…"

"I don't know. I mean, I can't stop thinking about him, no matter what I do. I wish he was here right now," Harry said. He was horrified. What was wrong with him?!! Maybe he'd had too much wine and the final glass had been a bit too strong for his liking.

Ron choked on his second glass of wine. "What, Harry? You can't be serious! Malfoy?! That complete git?!" the redhead roared. Hermione eyed him warily from Ron's side.

"He looks damn good naked Ron, you would never understand. And when we kissed at Orchid Lounge, there was something there. Something powerful. I never felt like that before. I wanted to take him home so badly and fuck him hard," Harry wanted to cut out his tongue. He wanted to choke himself. Anything to get his mouth to stop running. He looked around frantically, desperate for answers as to why he couldn't keep his mouth shut. The whole table was looking back at him with varied expressions.

"Way too much information," Flint said looking like he was going to vomit.

"Lucius would murder you for talking about his son like that!" Higgs said sharing a similar expression.

"Er- we better go everyone. We only had this room reserved until 10." Angelina interrupted attempting to break the awkwardness. The cake was finished and their plates disappeared on cue. Hermione ran to Harry's side as everyone began to gather their things and depart from the table.

"Harry, did someone spike your drink?" Hermione whispered to him concerned.

"What? I don't know. Nothing tasted funny…" he replied honestly. Now that he thought about it though, it made sense. Why else would his personal thoughts be spilling out of him like that?

"Veritaserum?" he asked her. She nodded grimly. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to slip him veritaserum but it was the first time he'd fallen for it. He was among people he trusted (or so he thought). Who could have done this and why?

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Cormac said, pulling Harry away protectively. He stayed by Harry's side as they exited the fancy restaurant through the front doors. As soon as they stepped out they were immediately bombarded by flashing cameras.

"Potter, can I have a word?" Rita Skeeter bustled up to him, breaking him and Cormac apart. "Care to tell us a little more about the blond we caught you with the other night? Are you truly in love with him?"

The answers were flying out of him before he could even think about it, "His name is Draco Malfoy. No, I don't love him…though I would like to fuck him again," he felt sick as he attempted to swallow the words, keep them in, but they spilled out anyway. Skeeter's quick quotes quill was scribbling frantically, already distorting every word he said.

Pierre Benoit then cut into the fray, "'Arry 'ave you ever been in love before?" he asked pretentiously.

Harry tried to bite into his tongue but he was no match for the Veritaserum. The words once again burst out of him, "I was in love once before. With some idiot who was in the Auror program at the ministry. He thought he was straight except for when we were fucking, and during the day he didn't want to be seen with me," Harry wanted to scream. He was quite effectively ruining his life. Several witches and wizards were scribbling frantically and he was certain there wasn't a gossip columnist in Britain that wouldn't publish something about this incident.

"So zat ees why you left the ministry?" Benoit would be beaming, if the arrogant man were capable of doing such a thing.

"He's fucking _married_ now! I couldn't live like that. I couldn't stay there and see his face every bloody day---"

Just then Hermione grabbed his arm, "Harry, Come on!!" she forcefully tugged him out of the swarm of reporters, and whisked him away midsentence. But the damage was already done.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! What do you think the press is gonna do with this new information?

Thanks for reading as always please let us know what you think because it makes us update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay another chappie!! A special thanks to the reviewers!! You have fueled our desire to continue writing and you have no idea how your comments make our day!! (Lots of hatred for poor Pansy I see lol) :) Oh fyi while reading the reviews I found out that the first chapter of this story and the first chapter of Living in Sin were the same. My sis has since corrected this error and put in the real first chapter for Living in Sin. For those of you who didn't see the note on the last chap, let me clarify... these two stories are **not **related in anyway except for sharing the same gay wizarding world we create.

_Okay now some warnings for this chappie... some explicit content coming so please **beware! **I hope it's not too bad for those who don't like that, and just bad enough for those of you who do :)_

_Anyways enough of my blabbering...please..._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Come to the Chudley Cannons celebratory dinner tonight and you may be privy to some very exclusive information. Be outside of Vercelli 's restaurant at ten and you'll find Potter in a rather sharing mood. Just be certain you ask the right questions..._

_Signed,_

_Anonymous_

Pierre Benoit sat at his desk musing over the note he had received this past Thursday afternoon. The informant was exactly right. Whoever it was must have somehow managed to slip Potter veritaserum. Pierre had no idea how they did it but they had saved him a lot of tedious work. Now all of London would know that Harry Potter was seeing the son of a Death Eater. If only so many others hadn't gotten wind of it...

He let out a deep sighed. All that was left to do was to find out the name of the straight man that Potter was running from and print the story before Skeeter could.

* * *

"Draco, are you even listening to me?!"

Draco blinked and looked into the face of his girlfriend. He was standing in the sunroom with Pansy; it was one of his mother's favorite rooms in the manor. It was a bright Friday afternoon and the glass room was bathed in sunlight.

"Of course…" he drawled.

Pansy narrowed her deep brown eyes. Her lips pursed so tightly that they were flushed an indecent red. She drew in a sharp breath and hissed, "So, you agree to my conditions then?"

Draco tried to remain perfectly upright and avoid succumbing to the weight of his shoulders slumping. "Yes… I agree."

Her eyes lit up and Draco could tell the 'Slytherin' in her was very pleased. "Good. I'm glad you agree that _I_ know what's best for you. I don't want you to think of Passion Alley, Blaise Zabini, and -most of all- _Harry Potter_, ever again." She might as well have been speaking parseltongue for all the hissing her voice contained when she spoke Harry's name.

Draco shrugged and was grateful that she had forgone the idea of making an unbreakable vow. He was thinking of Potter at that very moment. He was thinking he hated Potter for exposing him. It was Potter's fault his name was in all of the papers, his fault Draco couldn't be in public without people waiting in the bushes to snap his photo, and it would be Potter's fault if his parents got wind of the gossip spreading wantonly throughout London. Yes, he hated Potter; it was far more convenient that way.

"When are your parents coming home?" Pansy asked. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist fingering the thin green cotton t-shirt that covered his torso. She was more at ease now that he was presumably all hers once again.

"They don't come back until Monday…" Draco said dully.

"Ooh," she smirked, "Now that I've forgiven you, do you want me to spend the weekend here? When your parents get back I can tell them that Potter was lying… and that you've been with me the whole week…"

Draco did not respond. Instead he shrugged her off and went over to his mother's favorite seat and plopped down into it. He really wished Pansy wasn't so quick to forgive. He had no intention of following any of her rules.

She didn't give up that easily. She made her way over to him and settled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead against his temple. "Can you believe Violet still isn't married?" she sighed against his ear. "Mother wonders if it's because she's fat…"

Draco rolled his eyes. She was always bringing up her sister or her mother. That's what it always came back to. She didn't want to end up unmarried like her sister or a disappointment to her mother.

"Pansy… Violet isn't fat… she's just mildly overweight," Draco scoffed.

"You don't have to be nice, Draco…" she smirked and unzipped his trousers, "You can be naughty sometimes…"

Draco became increasingly uncomfortable. He didn't want her anywhere near his cock. She slid a delicate hand underneath the waistband of his blue silky boxers and traced the head of his member. He squirmed.

"Pansy, don't…" he gasped.

She grinned wickedly and firmly wrapped her hand around the base, "I've done this several times before Drakey… don't be scared…" she cooed.

"Several times with whom?" Draco raised his eyebrows. Pansy grinned and remained tight lipped on the matter.

Just then a tawny owl settled on the perch outside of one of the large glass paneled windows. It pecked impatiently against the glass and Draco leapt up causing Pansy to tumble to the floor. She scowled up at him and he gave her a sheepish smirk, "There's an owl… out there…" he said apologetically.

"Of course," she said coolly, tenderly rubbing her behind.

He quickly attended to the owl, taking the letter and paying the bird. He was immediately relieved to see that it was not from his parents. He continued to hang onto the foolish hope that they remained clueless about the recent gossip. The return address was from Pensieve Hideaway where Harry stayed and Draco felt his heart suddenly leap excitedly in spite of him. He tore it open and swiftly read the note inside:

_Draco,_

_I am sorry for what was printed in the papers and I think we have a lot to talk about. Please come see me. You can apparate directly beyond the gate of Pensieve Hideaway (the press are not allowed on the grounds). I will be home at 9 tonight. Just give your name to the front desk, they will be expecting you. _

_Harry_

It was so simple and yet it made Draco anxious as hell. He folded it back up and slipped it into his pocket.

"Who was that from?" Pansy demanded sauntering towards him.

"Father," Draco lied quickly, "I think they might be coming home early. I probably shouldn't have anyone over when they return…"

Pansy's eyes widened, "So they probably read what was in the papers?" she gasped.

He nodded his head. Scary how easy it was to lie-- to himself, to her, to everybody.

"Okay… well… I'll go home then…owl me to let me know… er… what happens…I can come by and tell them Potter made it all up," she said.

"Okay…" he nodded. He was just happy he didn't have to resort to using the puking pastels this time.

* * *

Draco stood in front of Potter's door. He took a deep breath and knocked loudly. He didn't hear any response and was just about to knock again when the heavy door opened abruptly. Harry stood there; his glasses were askew and his sloppy black hair looked as if it had recently been wet.

"Hi," Harry said softly, ushering Draco inside. Draco gave him a reproachful look and did not respond. He entered the elegant loft and slipped off his shoes. He noticed that there were newspapers and magazines scattered throughout the studio, on the counter, the table, the chairs, and even a couple on the floor.

Draco walked directly over to an empty chair at the glass dining room table and sat down. "Explain yourself, Potter," Draco demanded. Harry gave him a slow smirk, and shut the door.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…. I make one mistake and we're back on last name basis…" Harry walked over and settled down in a chair next to him.

"_Potter_," Draco purposely repeated his surname, "who said I wanted all of my business on page six?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry… you don't know how sorry I am," Harry said, and he sounded sincere.

"It doesn't look like you are. It seems like you're proud of your work… " Draco gestured to all of the papers that littered the apartment, "I always knew you were a fame hungry monster."

Harry sighed, "I'm just trying to monitor the extent of the damage, that's all. So far no two articles have been completely consistent."

Draco stood up suddenly and threw up his hands in frustration, "Why did you have to use _my_ name, Potter? Haven't you slept with millions of men? Why not pull one of their insignificant names out of your ass?"

"Veritaserum…Draco," Harry said bitterly, "Someone set me up. They slipped me veritaserum and called the press. At the moment all I could think about was you…that's why your name came up."

Draco felt his heart pounding faster. Harry had feelings for him after all. Blaise was wrong… Draco wasn't deluding himself.

Draco shook himself out of those thoughts and focused back on his anger. "Did you know that I tried to leave the house today to go to Gringotts and there were people there asking me if I was a death eater, or a veela, or a vampire," he hissed, "Someone even asked me if I was 'you know who' reincarnated!!"

Harry bit back a grin and got to his feet as well. "It's crazy the way the truth can be twisted up… the press is really good at that."

"Why are _you_ so fucking calm?!" Draco spat.

"Draco I've been through this several times before… if you lay low this stuff usually blows over… and people forget that it's a 'big deal.'"

Draco scowled and jutted out his bottom lip. His father wouldn't forget. Especially if he could find even a modicum of truth in Potter's implications that he'd fucked Draco. The idea of Lucius knowing made him sick.

"I hate you for doing this!" Draco snapped. Harry stepped in front of him and weaved his fingers into Draco's fine hair.

"I hate me too…" Harry murmured, brushing Draco's hair behind his ears. Draco could feel his cheeks beginning to flush and he decided it was something he didn't want Harry to witness. He looked away from the brunet and walked towards the living room.

"Who was that guy you said you loved anyway? The one in the Auror program?" Draco inquired, because he knew it wasn't him like some of the articles claimed it was.

"I'm not--talking about that," Harry said firmly.

Draco turned around and gave him a curious glance, "Is it someone I know?"

Harry didn't respond. He just cornered Draco in the living room and grabbed the blond by the hand pulling him close and wrapping his toned arms around him.

"Mm… Harry…" Draco sighed as his nose was flooded with the scent of honey and cinnamon and spicy cologne, "did you just take a shower?"

"Yes…" Harry continued to embrace Draco. His thoughts were getting cloudy but he still had so many questions. "Who gave you Veritaserum?" Draco asked.

"Don't know," Harry replied while he kissed Draco's neck softly. Draco was melting like butter against the heated body of the brunet.

"Harry?" Draco murmured with his eyes closed.

"Hm?" Harry asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," his words were muffled as he nibbled on the supple skin of Draco's neck.

"What about your rules?" Draco asked.

"Fuck them… I haven't had sex in so long…"

Draco somehow found the will to stumble out of Harry's strong, impossibly warm embrace.

"How long?" Draco asked, his chest rising and falling dramatically.

"Well," Harry bit his plump bottom lip and thought about it, "I guess it's been a week… I was having all sorts of naughty dreams though…"

Draco felt the flush creeping back into his cheeks and he turned away again.

"Don't hide from me Draco… please… I want to see every expression on that pretty face when I'm with you…"

Draco continued to avoid looking at the brunet. He wanted to go out onto the dimly lit patio but he settled for sitting on one of the twin black leather sofas. Harry followed him and sat down closely next to him. He rested his elbow on the back of the couch and propped his head up on his palm, facing Draco. The blond sat staring straight ahead at the fireplace.

"Have you ever had someone go down on you?" Harry asked. Harry seemed to enjoy torturing him. Once again Draco's face flew into an even more feverish bout of blushing. Harry gently turned Draco's face so that he was now staring into fully dilated emerald eyes.

Draco shook his head. What was the use of keeping secrets from Potter? Well, at least sexual secrets...

A sly smirk spread across Harry's face and he slipped off of the couch languidly and got to his knees in front Draco. The blond watched Harry's every movement with his lips slightly parted in awe.

"Can I taste you Draco?" Harry asked eagerly.

Draco subconsciously licked his lips, "Okay…"

Harry excitedly undid the zip on Draco's trousers and Draco grew anxious. As far as he was concerned this was just another first. What if he reacted wrong or came too quickly and made a fool of himself?

It was like Harry read his mind, "Don't worry about how fast you come, Draco…I just want to taste it…" he hissed.

Draco shuddered at his words and Harry quickly tugged his pants and boxers down around his knees. The cool leather now embraced his bottom and his hardened cock was fully exposed to the brunet. Draco took several deep breaths. Harry traced circles around the inside of one of his thighs and Draco groaned.

"God, you're gorgeous…" Harry said softly. He kissed Draco's inner thigh tenderly and made his way closer to his cock. He paused when he reached Draco's cock and he teased the tip with his tongue. Draco whimpered and his whole body shivered with lust.

"Relax…" Harry's hot breath ghosted against his member.

Harry opened his mouth wide and enveloped Draco fully inside of the hot wet cavern. Draco cried out stridently. His chest heaved and his body began to writhe and jerk unnaturally. Harry's mop of black hair bobbed up and down over the length of his cock.

"FUCK! Harry!! Fuck…fuck…fuck…" Draco screamed as the pace began to increase. He found his hands gripping the couch. His finger nails dug into the leather. "Harry!!" Draco was pulling away and he felt his hips beginning to thrust upwards to match Harry's pace. Harry moaned against his cock but did not stop sucking it. Draco was in awe, he couldn't understand how Harry could practically swallow him whole with every single bob. Unless he had a way to keep from gagging…

Harry's tongue was now rolling over the length of his cock. Teasing at every little crevice. Harry let his fingers slide teasingly over Draco's balls. "Harry!!" Draco cried again, "Oh fuck…" his head fell back and he thrust his hips up into Harry's mouth rapidly. He was coming. He could feel it. He was coming… so fast… he was coming. He was coming inside of something warm, hot and wet and he was coming… so hard. Harder than ever. So much more than ever… he was coming and Harry was swallowing and waiting for more… and swallowing again and still more…one more swallow until he was filled with everything Draco had…

Draco's body was covered in sweat and his eyes were watering from the intensity of his orgasm. He covered his face and squirmed, panting heavily.

"Mm, come here…" Harry said; his voice was raspy. Draco continued to hide, wiping away the wetness in his eyes.

"Come here," Harry repeated firmly and he pulled the blond close smashing their lips together. Draco could taste himself all over Harry's lips and -maybe he was filthy or dirty or something but- it tasted good. He found himself searching Harry's mouth, eagerly, for more.

Harry settled on the couch next to him, never relinquishing the kiss. He began pulling at Draco's blond hair. Draco daringly placed a hand into Harry's lap and felt the heat of his fully erect cock. He pulled his hand away and gasped against Harry's lips. Harry interrupted the kiss and grinned against Draco's chin. "See how hard you get me?" Harry purred. Draco nodded as Harry reached up and caressed his flush stained cheeks.

"D-do you want me to s-suck on it?" Draco stammered, still breathing hard.

"I want you to sit on it… and make that body do all the things it did against the pole at The Dragon's Lair…"

Draco gave Harry a wicked grin, "I didn't know you saw that…"

"I couldn't look away…"

Just then, there came a loud knock on the door. "Fuck," Harry grumbled, "Stay there. If it's Ron, I'm going to kill him…"

Draco settled against the sofa. He pulled up his trousers despite the fact that he was beginning to feel his cock harden again.

"Cormac, it is _so_ not a good time," Draco heard Harry saying at the door.

"Nonsense, Harry! Since you're home, alone -avoiding the paparazzi- on a Friday night, I figured now would be the perfect time to go over strategy for the next match. I have some inside information for you on the seeker from the Wimbourne Wasps. You do want to be top seeded in Britain, don't you?" Mclaggen queried.

"Cormac, I was kinda in the middle of something…" Harry replied.

"You don't have somebody over do you? I thought you didn't bring tricks back to your flat…" the sound of Mclaggen's voice grew louder.

Draco peered over the back of the sofa and saw the curly haired blond enter the loft.

Mclaggen spotted Draco and his blue eyes darkened immediately.

"What is _he_ doing here Harry?" Mclaggen growled.

Harry licked his lips and approached Draco, "I was just apologizing for what I said under the influence of veritaserum… and then I gave him an orgasm…" Harry leaned down to kiss Draco's lips.

"What the hell?! Are you two _together_ now?" Mclaggen demanded.

Harry bit down gently on Draco's bottom lip and traced his tongue against it.

"Of course not, it's just practice, right Draco?" Harry grinned, turning to glance at Mclaggen.

"No," Draco smirked, shaking his head, "we're together, and he's in love with me…"

Mclaggen's nostrils flared up.

"If lust is love… nowadays," Harry snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Get him out of here Harry! He's been _nothing_ but a distraction from day one…" Mclaggen raged. For just being a team manager he was quite nauseatingly possessive of Harry.

"I don't want to go…" Draco snapped glaring at the other blond.

"Too bad _Malfoy_! You--you slut! Get the hell out!" Mclaggen hissed.

"No, how about _you_ get the hell out and let me finish," Draco retorted.

Harry sighed and directed Draco's gaze back to his, "We'll finish this later okay? I'm gonna let you put those pretty pink lips all over me. " All of what Harry said was muffled due to frequent kisses on Draco's lips.

"Are you gonna fuck him instead?" Draco snapped jealously.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "_no,_ this is strictly business."

Draco sought out Harry's lips again; his stomach was turning over madly with butterflies.

"Harry you can't be serious! You are _not_ going to fuck him _again,_" Mclaggen growled. Harry didn'respond.

He got to his feet and smirked at Mclaggen as he walked past him. The taller blond lunged at him and Draco jumped nervously.

Mclaggen smiled, "still a gutless little prick I see…"

Draco slipped on his shoes and gave him the finger before exiting the flat and disappearing onto the lift.

* * *

Draco was craving ice cream when he apparated just outside of the manor. He was in an amazing mood and did not mind when he noticed a photographer call to him from just outside of the wards. He sauntered up the walk peacefully, thinking about Harry. All about Harry. He looked up at his home and paused when he noticed several lights on. His whole body tensed. His heart ballooned up and burst sending a cold rush of blood throughout his entire body.

There was only one logical explanation for the lights in the manor. Lucius and Narcissa had returned.

* * *

A/N: Oh no!!! Looks like Draco's totally screwed...and not in a good way...

Please review and let us know what you think. It really drives us to update quickly :)

Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone it's ElainePotter again! Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been very busy with finals... boo College sucks sometimes sigh :(. Thanks so much to the reviewers we love you for taking the time to give us feedback. We appreciate it more than you know and we feel bad that this took so long, hope you forgive us...**

**Any how here is chapter 8 drumroll please.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bright and early Saturday morning Harry was awoken by the sound of a knock on his door. He groaned as he stretched and slowly tried to open his eyes. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 8 am.

What the hell?

He had spent a long night at the alley and he was worn out from his escapade with some pretty boy in the Fantasy Room. He was not pleased to have to roll out of bed but the knocking continued. He made his way to the front door and opened it sluggishly.

"Andromeda?" he stared disbelievingly at the woman standing on his doorstep looking fretful. He rubbed his eyes and she was still standing there holding the hand of a young boy he recognized as his godson, Teddy. His hair was a startling shade of blue.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she made her way inside pulling her grandson behind her. She was dressed in her healing robes and she was frantic. Her brown hair was tousled. Teddy ran up to Harry and hugged him enthusiastically.

"I have to go away on business and I just found out the babysitter went out of town. Can you please watch him for a couple of days?" Andromeda asked, sounding desperate.

"I uh…" Harry's mind was still trying to wake up. He looked down at Teddy hugging his legs and thought about his plans to go to the alley again tonight and sighed a little.

"I understand if it's too much for you or if you have a game or something…" she said grabbing Teddy's hand and trying to pull him away. Harry stopped her abruptly and picked Teddy up.

"No, of course I'll watch him," he agreed gently, grinning at his godson. Though Harry wasn't very keen on parenting, he adored Teddy. Plus he couldn't deny Andromeda anything. She had grown to be something of a mother figure to him like Mrs. Weasley.

"Yay Uncle Harry, I love your house!" Teddy exclaimed, a grin spread on his round face. Harry couldn't help but smile too.

"Thank you so much!" Andromeda said, hugging Harry tightly. "I know he'll be good but just owl me if you have any questions. I'll be back on Monday. I've got to run." She said. She planted a kiss on both Harry and Teddy's cheeks and swiftly left the flat.

He placed the blue haired five-year-old back on the ground and looked at him, slightly at a loss of what to do. He didn't baby sit often and the last time he did, it was only a matter of making sure Teddy didn't crawl around and get into everything. Nowadays he was peculiarly mature. He almost appeared bored.

Harry didn't exactly know what to do to entertain a child, especially Teddy who was so unusually clever for his age. Most times when Harry was with him, Bill's daughter Victoire was around for him to play with.

"Oh shit!" Harry swore, when he spotted the clock and remembered he had practice at nine. It was half past. Teddy stared up at him. Harry cringed, making a note to watch his potty mouth.

"I mean… do you wanna watch me play quidditch?" he asked his godson.

"Yeah!" Teddy replied excitedly. Harry was shocked by his sudden energy and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay let's go to practice," Harry said still smiling.

* * *

Harry was nearly the last to leave the locker room. He sauntered back out onto the pitch after practice and walked toward the bleachers where he saw Ron, Hermione, Cormac, Padma, Marietta and Seamus all engaged in conversation. Teddy sat on one side of Hermione; his face was screwed up in concentration. He was probably playing with his latent magic as he often did.

None of them seemed to notice Harry as he walked slowly toward them. Hermione was speaking and Harry was startled to a halt when he heard his own name, "Harry has been through a lot. I mean, you should have seen him after Roger and Hannah got married. It was really-" Ron nudged her and she stopped abruptly.

"Roger? Roger Davies?" Cormac raised his eyebrows.

"No, of course not. Forget I said anything," Hermione shook her head frantically. She looked terrified when she spotted Harry standing right in front of the bleachers.

"Harry! I'm so sorry..I-I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking-" she stammered. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's _alright _Hermione," Harry said through gritted teeth. He clenched his fists and his cheeks burned while the whole group stared at him. "Let's just go. Teddy, do you want to go get ice cream?" He asked hopefully trying to change the subject.

Cormac was looking at him like he'd never seen him properly before and Marietta began whispering conspicuously to Padma. Padma found gossiping to be one of Marietta's more irritating qualities and she looked like she was eager to be anywhere else.

"Mmm yeah ice cream!! Will you and Uncle Ron come too, Auntie Mione please?!" Teddy said blissfully unaware of the tension. His hair was now a stunning magenta. He pulled Hermione's arm and she looked down at him like she just remembered he existed.

"Yes, of course," she agreed leading him out of the bleachers with Ron on their heels.

"Guess we won't see you at the Alley tonight since you're stuck babysitting," Seamus teased.

"Only for tonight…after that I can only hope everything will go back to normal." Harry said grimly.

* * *

The first thing Harry spotted when they walked into the lobby of Pensieve Hideaway was a familiar blond head. Draco beamed when he saw Harry walk in even though he was flanked by Ron, Hermione, and Teddy all licking ice cream cones. Harry's heart started racing as it always did when he saw Draco these days.

"Hey," Draco greeted Harry enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Harry asked, trying to sound nonchalant though he felt that familiar magnetic attraction to the blond. His cock was already beginning to respond.

"Looking for you, you wanker," Draco said, not missing a beat, "can I lick your ice cream cone?" he whispered as he pressed his body against Harry's.

Harry grinned in spite of himself. He could feel the warmth of Draco's body heat radiate against him.

"Harry!" Ron's voice snapped him back into reality. His face matched the fire red of his hair and he gestured toward Teddy, who Hermione was trying to distract.

"Do you mind, Weasley?" Draco sneered and glanced down at Teddy, "you have a kid now? Damn, your family does multiply fast."

"He's not _my_ kid!" Ron said angrily looking like it took all his energy to keep from swinging at Draco.

Harry intervened immediately before anything worse could transpire. "Wait there," he said to Draco. The blond pouted childishly but didn't object.

Harry pulled Ron and Hermione aside. "Can't you two watch Teddy for a bit?" he asked hopefully, "me and Draco need to um...talk." Harry bit his lip unconsciously as his cock began to harden and strain against the fabric of his trousers.

"Well you can 'talk' in front of him, Harry. He's _your_ responsibility," Ron said annoyed. Harry knew his best friend was only being so difficult because it was Draco Malfoy.

"It's fine," Hermione cut in. She seemed eager to make up for earlier. "We need the practice anyhow," she added, indicating her belly.

Harry gave her a grateful smile and knelt down in front of his godson. "Hey Teddy, go spend a little time with your auntie Mione and Uncle Ron. I'll be back in just a moment…" Harry said earnestly.

Teddy gave him an appraising look, "Are you going to share your ice cream with that guy?" the boy asked knowingly.

Harry suppressed a smirk, "I might."

Hermione smacked the back of his head and he looked up at her grinning.

"He's your godson Harry… don't be crude or you're not seeing _our_ child…" she said. Harry got to his feet and ruffled Teddy's magenta hair.

"Harry!" Draco called impatiently. Ron was just about to take his chances at pummeling Draco when Hermione pulled him onto the lift before he could do any damage.

Harry turned back to the blond who had his arms crossed anxiously.

"Granger sure has gotten fat," he said.

"She's pregnant you idiot."

"Again?"

"Teddy isn't their son, he's my godson-" Harry said impatiently.

"--You have kids too?"

"Just come on!" He didn't bother to explain since he had a feeling the blond was antagonizing for the sake of it. He didn't want his exasperation for Draco to stop him from doing all the things he'd wanted to do since they were interrupted Friday night...

He grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the lift.

________________

"I still want your ice cream…" Draco whispered once they were inside Harry's flat. "I always have a craving for it after we…you know…" The blond grinned somewhat bashfully.

Harry laughed at the idea. "You're so…." he couldn't figure out what he'd intended to say as his head swirled.

He pushed Draco impatiently against the wall behind his kitchen counter. He took the chocolate ice cream cone and pressed it to his lips. Draco watched him, his gaze unyielding as he licked his own lips.

Harry felt giddy at how easily he kept the blond's attention. He licked off a decent sized chunk of ice cream and brought his mouth to Draco's.

Draco opened wide and took the cold cream from him. He sloppily licked Harry's mouth clean twirling his tongue around greedily. Harry tangled his free hand in silver hair and deepened their kiss. Draco giggled when they broke apart for air. It was adorable, Harry thought, wait…

"Yummy…" Draco moaned against his lips.

Harry took the melting cone and plunged the ice cream into the dip at Draco's collarbone. He spread it along the side of his slender neck. Draco let out a little whimper as Harry followed the trail with his tongue, resting the ice cream on the counter. He licked up the side of the pale, elegant neck tasting a mix of ice cream and Draco and it intoxicated him. He bit into the soft, tender skin and Draco gasped as Harry bit and licked around the flesh marking him.

"Are you making me yours?" he asked breathily. Harry liked the sound of that. He growled and firmly pressed his hardness against Draco's, pinning him to the wall.

"Mmm, make it good cause this might be the last time I get to see you…" Draco gasped airily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, not truly listening. He was still working distractedly on Draco's neck and he held his arms around the blond's waist slowly grinding their erections together.

"Well, Pansy has strict rules," Draco groaned.

"Mm.. Pansy?" Harry asked his head was cloudy with arousal.

"She doesn't want me to see you anymore or-or go to Passion Alley or anything," Draco continued.

"What the hell?" Harry slowed his movements and he wondered what Draco was on about.

Draco continued, sounding somewhat anxious now, "I lied to her and told her I wouldn't… but of course I came to see you again and on Friday, when I got home, she was_ there_ waiting. I think she knows I came to see you. She even brought her mother. I was so terrified my parents saw what was in the papers and came back…"

Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco was positively squirming against him and the wall.

"Of course she reminded me it could be my parents soon who catch me if I don't follow her rules…" the blond said listlessly.

Harry pulled away from Draco and glared at him, incredulous. "You're kidding right?" was all he could manage to say.

Draco turned away and faced the wall.

"Well, it's not like I can get out of it. My inheritance is dependant on my marriage to Pansy," Draco replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry couldn't believe he was actually hearing this and the one time he decided to break his rule. It was like some sort of twisted déjà vu.

"_What_-get out, I'm not doing this," he said shaking his head in disbelief, ignoring the insistence of his body. Draco turned back to face him looking affronted. Harry wondered why it was bothering him so much. Did he have some sort of masochistic attraction to closeted men? This wasn't the same as Roger Davies. In that case he'd been extremely vulnerable...

But this time he would protect himself. He didn't owe Malfoy anything and if the blond wanted to be an idiot and marry some dumb fucking witch, than Harry had no desire to see the prick ever again.

"I don't want to leave Harry. Please-" Draco said quietly.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Harry cut him off irritably. His head was buzzing and breathing was becoming a more difficult task than he remembered.

"Look Potter, _you_ have this fancy place and the perfect job," Draco's voice began to rise dramatically, "I would never expect you to understand since you always seem to get what you want. All _I_ have is my inheritance! If I don't do what my parents want then I don't have anything," he insisted.

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you Malfoy? Because you're too scared to leave your comfortable life?" Harry balked, "Well excuse _me_ princess, I didn't realize how hard it was having no responsibilities and letting everyone else make decisions for you!" Harry snapped furiously.

"Well, we can't all be Gryffindor's famed boy hero, can we?" Draco said coldly.

"Just get the hell out!" Harry snapped. Draco shrugged bitterly but didn't say another word. He left and Harry slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes!! and just when it seemed like they were getting along...Don't worry, you'll hear from Lucius and Narcissa soon ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa nearly spit her morning coffee all over the copy of The Daily Prophet that Lucius shoved in front of her. She began coughing as some of the liquid escaped down the wrong pipe.

"Just in case you were wondering what _your _son is up to _alone_ in the manor…" Lucius growled. His eyes were a menacing shade of icy grey.

Narcissa quickly composed herself, trying to stave off the nausea that was building in the pit of her stomach. She calmly glanced down at a picture of her son intimately pinned against the body of Harry Potter. Potter was apparently whispering something in Draco's ear to which Draco responded by smiling serenely. She was disgusted to see him so close to her son. Sure, Potter had testified on behalf of her entire family and she was grateful to him. But Potter had earned himself a rotten reputation after the war and she knew what it meant to see her son cradled against him. She quickly averted her gaze from the photograph and read the headline beneath.

**Harry Potter and his latest conquest, Draco Malfoy, **_**intimate details of their budding relationship on page six.**_

Narcissa let out a sharp hiss.

"And _you_ said I shouldn't worry about him, Lucius," she snapped, glaring at her husband.

His lips curled into a sneer. "You know Narcissa, somehow I'm not surprised," Lucius said darkly, "he's always been soft and he's afraid of everything-- except running his mouth."

Narcissa glared at her husband, "So what if he's a little fragile? That doesn't mean he'sgay, Lucius. If _that's_ what you're hinting at." She refused to believe that her son could be--like that.

But the photo in front of her blatantly contradicted her belief. She shuddered and tossed The Prophet aside.

"This is humiliating. The Parkinson's must be mortified," she muttered, "He's obviously acting out because he wants our attention." She was positive that she could fix him.

"Yes, Draco just needs _more _attention," Lucius sneered sarcastically and added, "Let's put our lives on hold once again so that you can coddle him and take every step for him. That way he'll never grow up and you can be happy."

She gave her husband a resentful glare. "Lucius, just let me handle this."

He turned to a waiting house elf, "Send Draco down here now!" he demanded.

"Yes Master Malfoy." The houself bowed deeply and disappeared with a loud pop.

"Fine," Lucius said defiantly, returning her glare, "Handle it."

* * *

Draco looked from his mother to his father and then to the revealing photograph on the dining room table between them. They were both silent. His father's eyes were dark but otherwise unreadable. He avoided his father's penetrating gaze and instead focused on his mother. She was tense sitting stiffly upright in the high-backed dining room chair. Draco padded his sweaty hands on his trousers and took a deep breath.

"Can I explain myself?" he asked.

"Please do," his father said coldly but his mother placed a firm hand on Lucius' arm to silence him.

She then turned to Draco with a gentle nod, "you may speak."

"I only went to Passion Alley with Blaise _one _time," he blurted, "and Potter was there. He tried to come on to me and he forced me to kiss him but that was it-- I'm not--I didn't do anything else," Draco lied and he hoped it was convincing.

Narcissa let out a soft sigh of relief, "You see, Lucius? It was all just a huge misunderstanding. He's not gay," she said quickly. It was almost as if she was as desperate to believe his lie as he was.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and a furious flush seeped into his cheeks. He didn't appear to buy Draco's story for one minute. Thankfully, his mother's presence kept Lucius relatively calm. His father quirked and eyebrow, "You're _not_ gay?" he hissed out through gritted teeth.

Draco clutched at his knees nervously, and looked down at the elegant patterned, tablecloth, "N-no father. I'm not gay. Potter was upset that I turned him down and he was just trying to ruin my reputation."

Draco was shamelessly lying but he didn't have a choice. He was protecting his parents because the truth would mortify them. He was also protecting himself.

"Well that was a wicked thing for Potter to do, spreading lies like that," Narcissa said coldly. "Luckily you'll never have the misfortune of seeing him again."

Draco's stomach pained him in response to her statement. He'd already destroyed his 'relationship' with Potter, if one could even call it that. He was certain he'd never see the brunet again and the idea made him inexplicably queasy. He wished he'd never given Harry his virginity. That way he would never have known what Harry felt like.

Narcissa crumpled up the copy of The Prophet and began speaking again. "Your father and I are concerned that maybe you're not getting enough attention… so we will be in London all month to make sure that you don't get into anymore trouble."

Draco nodded curtly.

"And we know that you were only a victim in this tabloid fiasco but we want to review the rules with you anyway. Just to remind you of what is expected and what is appropriate," Narcissa continued.

"Yes mother."

Draco was from a family that was steeped in tradition and the rules were very clear. He needed to marry a _woman_ in order to receive his inheritance; it didn't matter whether he was in love with that woman or not. And if Harry thought that Draco would be willing to give up his inheritance for the possibility of a blow job once a week, then he obviously didn't know Draco very well.

"You are dismissed for now," Narcissa said getting to her feet. Draco nearly leapt out of his chair as his nerves began to dissipate. They hadn't been too hard on him for mucking up the Malfoy name once again, but then again he'd completely explained away his own guilt. His mother disappeared into the kitchen and only he and his father remained. Draco eagerly paced towards the door to the hallway when his father's cold voice sounded.

"Sit down, Draco," Lucius commanded.

Draco paused and the nerves returned only this time they were doubled. He took several steps backwards and settled into the high-backed chair he'd just vacated. "Yes, father?"

Lucius leaned inwards resting his folded arms on the table in front of him. His long blond hair fell forward and grazed his shoulders. His piercing gaze was unavoidable.

"Draco, I know you're not one to tell the truth when it doesn't suit you…" Lucius began, his voice was so soft and baleful that Draco had to strain to hear him. "I have agreed to do things your mother's way. But rest assured that if her methods are not as productive as she intends for them to be, then we will be handling things my way. Do you understand?"

Once again his father's expression was cold but there was something else there. Something Draco couldn't decipher.

He swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "Yes, father."

"Good. You are excused."

* * *

His mother's solution to his 'nonexistent problem' was--imprisonment. At least that's what it felt like. She claimed that she was just trying to guide him but it definitely felt like she was trying to control his every movement. Even more than before.

Everywhere he went in his home his mother was around the corner waiting to greet him. She would ask him how he was feeling, if he was okay, if he wanted to talk. In addition, she was taking even more control over his relationship with Pansy. She'd invited his girlfriend and her family over to dinner every night this week. All they talked about was the impending wedding.

To make matters worse Harry had been haunting his dreams to the point where Draco hadn't gotten more than ten hours of sleep the entire week. They were all vivid memories of the way it felt when Potter was inside of him—making love to him. Every night he woke up sweating and hard.

All the papers were reporting that the Chudley Canon's had won their final match in Britain's Quidditch tournament. The match had lasted a full 24 hours and, after they'd won, Draco was bombarded by photographs of Potter in that uniform. Draco was uncomfortably hard all the time lately and his constant arousal had finally driven him to this point. He was no longer thinking with his brain and, therefore, not concerned about his mother's rules. He wanted Harry. Draco was going mad. He needed the brunet and he knew exactly where to find him.

* * *

Draco tip toed out of his bedroom, checking the hallways for any sign of his mother. Once he was certain the hall was clear, he quickly approached the winding staircase and sped down the stairs soundlessly. He hurried into the drawing room and quietly shut the door behind him. He could only hope that Blaise was still at home.

"Draco? Long time no see. How's the wife?" Blaise smirked from within the fire.

"Shh," Draco hissed looking behind him to make sure he was still alone. "Are you busy? Can I come over?" Draco asked.

Blaise was trying to peak behind him, "Are you hiding from mummy and daddy dearest?" It was impossible for him to take anything seriously.

"No, I just need to get out of the manor," Draco snapped and added, "quickly!" His heart skipped a beat when he thought he heard a creaking noise directly above him.

"Alright, alright you demanding little prick, you can come over," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Good." Draco hurriedly grabbed the container of floo powder that rested atop the fire place and tossed some into the flames. He was tumbling into Blaise's flat just moments later.

Blaise gazed at him amusedly.

"Well, let's go out," Draco said, standing and dusting extra soot off of his pajamas. "Got anything for me to wear?"

Passion Alley was as vibrant as Draco remembered it. People were out in droves celebrating the Canon's victory and the end of the Quidditch season. Canons fans dressed in orange and yellow beaming victoriously. Supporters of the other teams were ceremoniously dressed in all black for the occasion but their moods hardly reflected their choice in clothing.

The streets were packed with vendors and paparazzi and there were long lines in front of every major club. Popular gay quidditch stars were posing for photos and signing autographs for fans. The place was so busy that no one recognized Draco from the tabloids even before he concealed himself in a disillusionment charm.

"Here comes Pucey," Blaise said loudly. Draco followed Zabini's gaze and sure enough Adrian walked through the crowd and sidled up next to them.

"Hey guys! Where are we going tonight?" Adrian asked, looking at Blaise. He was having trouble making out Draco's form which was blending into the surroundings.

"Where is Potter?" Draco asked, biting his lip hopefully.

Blaise scoffed and Adrian laughed.

"Good god, you have a one track mind. Does no one else interest you?" Adrian asked.

"No," Draco shook his head.

"Fine," Adrian pouted, "You're so lucky that I know practically everyone who runs this place…follow me…"

Adrian led them to an intimate club called The Black Room. Draco took off the charm and looked around. The club name was no misnomer. Once they entered the main room Draco couldn't see anything but black, no light whatsoever penetrated. It felt like the room was bathed in Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Draco was becoming frantic because he could hear people talking and music playing but he couldn't see a damn thing. Adrian muttered something in the darkness and Draco could feel a cool sensation pool around his eyes. Suddenly everything was clear.

The room was decent sized, filled with men a majority of them were wearing business robes. They were seated at small tables that littered the room. It was set up like a classy restaurant so Draco gasped loudly when he looked at the stage and saw several men in various states of undress.

All tall, slender, feminine, and… impossibly beautiful…

Draco's jaw dropped.

"Strippers?" he choked out.

"Isn't this great?" Adrian shouted in his ear. "They're veela. They dance in The Black Room because most men would go crazy if they could see a pure veela-male's beauty in natural light."

Draco shook his head miserably, "Gay veela? If Harry can get one of them I'm fucked…"

"Don't worry mate. Veela will tease you mercilessly but they only date other veela," Blaise grinned.

"And speaking of Potter, he's in one of the private suites," Adrian pointed. Draco didn't ask how his friend knew this but he was grateful that he did.

He followed Adrian to the back of the club where there were several rooms that looked like high-end bathroom stalls. Adrian whispered something to the bouncer that monitored the area and the man nodded. He walked to a specific stall and knocked beckoning Draco to follow him. When Draco approached, Harry stood in the doorway his eyes widened in shock for only a moment before he narrowed them and said, "What are _you_ doing here, _Malfoy_?"

"Can I come in?" Draco asked, suddenly anxious. Harry was alone, save for a veela stripper, in a square room that was much larger than it appeared from the outside. He gave Draco a wary look but stepped aside so that Draco could enter. Once inside, the loudness of the club was completely drowned out. There was only soft music playing in the background. The walls were covered in black vinyl and there was a large red leather sofa with a round coffee table directly in front of it.

Harry was oddly beautiful in the strange pale light of the room. His raven hair looked blacker than usual and his already tan skin was an even deeper shade of delicious bronze. Draco could feel himself begin to harden.

"I see you're still stalking me…" Harry said coolly. He closed the door behind Draco and walked past him sitting on the sofa.

Draco licked his lips and took a deep, steadying breath. "Will you make that man leave? We need to talk, Harry," Draco said, though talking was the last thing on his mind.

"Well talk, Draco. I still have thirty minutes, so I'm going to enjoy my striptease," Harry snapped. The man was half naked already and he moved his slender form enchantingly to the soft music.

"I'm a better dancer," Draco spat bitterly.

Harry snorted and continued to watch the stripper. Draco scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry firmly removed them.

Draco scowled and sat on top of his hands so he wouldn't be tempted to do the same thing again.

The stripper stepped closer so that he was right in front of Harry. His body was pale and shimmering with pure masculine perfection. Draco couldn't help but be momentarily taken by the man's beauty but he quickly snapped out of it when the stripper stepped back again. Harry let his tongue slide over his lips as he gazed lustfully at the veela man.

"I think you should apologize for kicking me out the other day," Draco began. His lust was rapidly giving way to jealousy and anger.

Harry laughed, "You know, you are really something Draco Malfoy," his voice was incredulous, "Why should_ I_ apologize to _you_?"

"Because I didn't do anything wrong," Draco said, his voice petulant. "You have sex with every man you meet and I've never said anything but then _you_ have the audacity to tell me that _I'm_ wrong for having a girlfriend!"

"You're not wrong, Draco. You're just wrong for me," Harry said, "I don't fuck married men or men with girlfriends, if I can help it, and that's one rule even you can't get me to break."

"Why?" Draco pried, "because you had your heart broken _once_ by a straight man?"

"None of your goddamn business Malfoy! You have no right to even mention that. I bet you've never even been in one serious relationship in your whole fucking life."

That stung but Harry was right. His experience with men, sex, and relationships vastly outweighed Draco's own. Draco found himself struggling to keep up with Harry's prowess when it came to these things. He had never felt closeness or intimacy or love until--

"Well, I want to be—serious," Draco mumbled looking down at his lap, "but I _have_ to get married. I don't have a choice. Where will I go if I don't have any money? What will I do? I can't be--_poor_!"

"Really, Draco? You need to grow up and I think you should leave," Harry said coldly.

"Well it's true! I don't know how to do anything else. I've never worked. I don't know what skills I have. You do everything perfectly! The only reason I've done well is because my father has money-- at least that's what he tells me," Draco sulked. He couldn't meet Harry's eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You can find a job. Start small and develop your skills. People do it every day you know."

"I guess," Draco shrugged halfheartedly.

"I know it's cliché but all the money in the world won't mean anything if you're miserable."

"Well sex is the same way," Draco interjected, "It can make you miserable if you're not with someone that you love," he shuddered and thought of a lifetime with Pansy.

"I'm around people that I love all the time. I love Hermione, Ron, the whole Weasley family, Teddy, and Andromeda. And-- on top of that-- I get to have great sex nearly every night."

Draco slumped at the thought of Harry in bed with other men. "Brilliant, Potter, but you know what I mean when I say love."

Harry ignored him to stare at the man who was now fully nude in front of them.

Draco bit his lip anxiously. "Harry, I can't leave Pansy if you won't give me a chance. I can't leave my parents. Or my life. Unless you say you'll give me a chance." He couldn't believe he was saying it and he was terrified that he actually meant it.

"Don't abandon your life for me, Draco; because I'm telling you right now that I do _not_ love _you_. You're a gorgeous walking wet dream and I'd love to fuck you again but it's pure lust. There are plenty of men out there who don't mind fucking a married man."

"But-- I don't want them. I want you." Draco groaned. His stomach was in knots.

"Draco," Harry sighed, turning to look at him, "go have another sexual experience and-- if you still want me--then break up with your girlfriend and _maybe_ I'll consider it," Harry's emerald eyes were dimmed in the lighting but Draco could tell that they were dilated.

"I don't want Pansy and I don't want anybody else so don't tell me maybe. Let me stay with you… I want you." Draco boldly stroked Harry's erect cock. The heat there made Draco's cock twitch in anticipation. Harry let out a gasp and he gazed into his eyes. He reached for Draco's wrist and-- for a moment-- Draco thought he might slap it away. Instead, Harry guided Draco's hand over the bulge. Draco bit his lip and watched as Harry was inundated with pleasure. What had they been discussing before?

Draco wasn't too sure and Harry didn't appear to be concerned about it either.

"Mm… come sit on my lap…" Harry's voice was foreign with lust.

"Me?" Draco gasped.

Harry nodded and Draco obliged. He could feel Harry's hardness pressing firmly against his back. The stripper didn't seem to mind, he still had 10 more minutes on the clock.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and unzipped his trousers.

"Show me how you dance Draco…" Harry whispered, "Move that bottom over my cock…"

Draco gasped and began to wind his body-- slowly.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Draco jumped, but Harry held him still.

"Mr. Potter there are some people here who wish to speak with you," the bouncer called.

"Make them go away!" Harry called back. He slid his fingers beneath the waist band of Draco's boxers and gripped his cock. Draco squirmed.

"Don't sit still, grind on me Draco…" Harry hissed. When the bouncer didn't respond, Draco continued to move.

Harry groaned, "Mm, I'm gonna fuck you…"

"N-now?" Draco paused, "While- mm- while he's watching?" He gasped as Harry's deft fingers continued to explore his body. Draco was wary of the idea of public sex, but only because he wasn't good at sex yet.

"Yes. He doesn't mind it."

There was another loud wrap at the door.

"What?!" Harry called exasperated.

"They insist that they speak with you _now_, Mr. Potter, they refuse to leave." The bouncer sounded as irritated as Harry was.

"I'm not talking to anybody right now! Tell them to wait," Harry snapped.

"Mr. Potter they're looking for their son." Draco froze as the man continued to speak. "They say that you know where he is. Someone called Milfoy--er I'm sorry sir- no sir my hearing is fine--Mr. Potter, the name is actually Malfoy. Draco _Mal_foy."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to the readers and the reviewers!! Thanks for waiting patiently. Life has been odd lately and our passion for passion playground has been wavering lol. (update: Don't worry we won't be giving up on it I assure you!!) We are gifting you this extra long chappie and hoping that you're still interested in our little fic. We also hope that you'll forgive us for taking so long to update. Please let us know what you think. For some reason this was the most difficult chap for me to write. So I really hope you enjoyed it...if not thats okay too. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **ElainePotter again! First off, a MILLION apologies for taking so long to update! We have been addicted to...er distracted by the joys and excitement of LJ and all it has to offer, not to mention RL. You can really thank **thepretender501** for kicking my arse into gear this week and getting me to update today, even amongst summer school work and other nonsense. She even added some delish smut in here just for all you patient readers. So yeah, she is awesome :D. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and being patient with us. We appreciate it so much more than you know!

Now, after the long delay, here is chapter 10. We hope it's lovable enough to make up for our prolonged absence*puppy dog eyes*. Once again we've been through a lot of edits and we hope you like it and that you're still interested. We've been distracted, but we're back and hopefully improved and we're determined to finish this for you! :D Have an extra long chappie for your wait :)

(p.s. chap 11 is practically ready too and we will be posting it **very** soon :))

* * *

"Oh shit!" Draco swore, jumping off of Harry's lap in one flash movement. Harry watched him look around frantically and then run behind the leather sofa. He rolled his eyes. No way was he going to deal with Draco's parents while Draco cowered in the background.

"Let them in," Harry told the bouncer resignedly.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter." The bouncer left the room.

Harry walked to the corner behind the couch where Draco had concealed himself and lifted him by his arm from the crouching position. "You have to face them sooner or later," he hissed into Draco's ear just as the door opened wide.

The Malfoys stood in the doorway in all their regal glory looking eerily beautiful but out of place in the dim glow of The Black Room.

"Draco?" Narcissa's voice sounded strained. She spotted her son- who shook off Harry's hold resentfully. "What are you doing here? Has he done something to you? Were you kidnapped? Is it the imperious? Amorentia?" She asked in the same tense voice. Her rigid stature was impressive and only second in elegance to her husband's.

Harry was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Draco remained silent, he seemed unsure of what to do with his hands. _Hardly the only thing Draco was unsure of_, Harry thought. He chanced a glance at Lucius and was taken aback when he realized slate eyes were lingering on the Veela dancer….

"Can you go away, please?" Narcissa suddenly snapped at the dancer; it was obvious that she had also noticed her husband's _interest_.

"As long I get paid the full amount," the dancer's tone was condescending. He held out his hand to Harry- who paid him. Damn waste of money. He'd paid for an hour and hardly enjoyed 30 minutes thanks to the Malfoy family. The dancer glided past Narcissa and exited the room, silence followed. Harry envied him; he wanted nothing more than to leave as well. Then he remembered he didn't have to stick around. Draco was nothing to him, nothing but a gorgeous piece of ass. So why was he still here? He wasn't exactly a fan of drama.

Narcissa seemed to overlook him entirely. She gave herself permission to run to her son. She cradled him in her arms, like he was Teddy's age and had just fallen off of a toy broom and skinned his knee.

"You're safe now, darling. Come on, let's get you out of here. What were you thinking leaving the house so late?" She spoke in a low, controlled voice. Everything about Narcissa seemed well-controlled; her posture, her movements, her husband, her son. Harry wondered if her heart beat naturally or if she had to monitor that as well. She began to usher Draco out of the room. He let her lead him without a word.

Harry's body tensed and he clenched his fists. _Go on, baby-Draco run back to mummy_, he thought to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to the plush sofa. He still had five minutes left. He could at least massage away the hard-on that Draco had saddled him with. He was surprised that Draco's behavior affected him so much. He hadn't felt this way since Roger-

Fuck.

There were several reasons why he created the one night stand rule; one of them being to avoid moments like this. Moments where he had to remember how painful it was when Roger left. He swallowed hard and realized his hands were shaking at the mere memory.

He didn't understand romantic love and all of its intricacies; he just knew how badly it hurt. He wasn't ready to lose anybody else and he certainly didn't want to harm _another_ person. He had truly loved Ginny and it was difficult when they agreed not to rekindle their relationship after the war. Harry felt lost for long time. Of course, he was stronger now, if not a bit more cynical. Love created more problems than it solved, and Draco's obsession with the word just further emphasized his naïveté. Lucius was exiting the room behind his family when Harry heard it.

"W-wait, m-mother. I don't want to go."

Harry's heart rate increased in spite of him. His stomach hollowed out with that weird butterfly feeling he felt right before a quidditch match.

"I want- I want to stay with Harry," Draco mumbled his voice shaky. He untangled himself from Narcissa's grasp.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, surely there was too much build up in them. Was Draco actually disobeying his parents? Narcissa appeared to be thinking along the same lines. She quickly hid the flash of shock in her expression and reached for him again. Draco dodged her grasp and a hushed stillness overtook the room. Lucius' expression was unreadable and that bothered Harry.

"Draco, I thought you said he _forced_ you to kiss him," Narcissa began, glancing at Harry uneasily; as if his presence would corrupt her as well. She continued in a lower tone as if he couldn't still hear every word in the tense silence of the room, "let's go home. It's late and we have breakfast with the Parkinson's in the morning."

She captured his wrist and pulled him towards the door again. Lucius' mouth twitched as if he was going to speak but then changed his mind.

"But-but I was lying…" Draco started again, "Harry didn't force me. I wanted it. I still want to be here. With him."

A warm feeling washed over Harry as the tension shifted in the room. His heart pounded with apprehension. Even in the unnatural lighting, Harry caught the anger that flashed in Narcissa's blue eyes. Still, she remained calm. Lucius' features were tightened in anger. Harry was surprised that he had yet to open his mouth.

"Draco!" Narcissa spoke more urgently, "Let's go, _now._ We will talk about this when we get home." Her façade was cracking.

Harry was impressed by Draco's show of will power but he seemed to have worn himself out. A pretty blush crept over his pale face and he followed his mother dejectedly from the room.

"Narcissa," Lucius finally spoke. Her head whipped around and her light eyebrows were at her hair line. "Just let him stay," Lucius' velvety tone lingered in the smoky air. That was clearly the last thing anyone expected from the intimidating man, and everyone in the room seemed shocked in some way or another.

Narcissa's eyes had narrowed into slits and Draco's mouth dropped. Harry wrung out his fingers and his thoughts were muddied as he imagined what Draco's open mouth could swallow.

Narcissa turned to her husband, incredulous, "what do you mean 'let- him-stay'? Are you _insane_? I'm not letting my little boy be defiled by some-" she broke off looking at Harry again. Harry wished more than anything he'd left or at the very least brought his invisibility cloak. "I'm not letting him stay here," she amended.

"He is not a boy anymore. He's a man and we agreed to do things my way if your way didn't work. And it is all too apparent that your way has failed." Irritation tainted Lucius' words.

"No, Lucius! We didn't give it enough time," Narcissa was pleading now, bordering desperation, "I need more time!"

Harry and Draco watched the two of them argue, looking back and forth between them, neither daring to interrupt.

"He doesn't need more time. We have to let him go at some point. He is 22 years old. He needs to grow up," Lucius insisted coldly.

"And _this_ is your proposed way of allowing him to grow up? Putting him out on the street so he can frequent dodgy strip clubs with Potter?" she spat. All traces of calm dissipated. She appeared to have forgotten Harry was in the room.

Harry could see why it was so easy for Draco to become dependent upon his parents. Narcissa's behavior reminded him of how Aunt Petunia used to treat Dudley.

"Narcissa, you agreed to my terms before we came down here. Now let's get out before our names end up in the papers too," Lucius hissed with finality. He grabbed onto his wife's hand protectively-and maybe a bit forcefully.

She looked like she'd just been slapped. "I-I need more time," she whispered. She gazed longingly at her son again and when he didn't run into her arms, she fixed Harry with a cold glare. Harry fought the urge to cringe, because she was rather formidable in the light. His mind inexplicably brought up the image of an offended Veela. Instead of pouncing on Harry, however, Narcissa huffed and allowed Lucius to lead her out of the room.

Harry turned to Draco- who looked relieved and embarrassed. His face reddened and he looked at the wall. "Don't say a word, Potter," he grumbled.

"I was almost proud of you for a moment there," Harry smirked.

"Almost? Are you kidding? My whole life is ruined because I took your stupid advice. They'll probably never speak to me again. And all I get is 'almost'?"

"Well, you wouldn't be here now if your dad didn't talk down your mum."

Truthfully, Harry was quite impressed. Narcissa Malfoy was obviously a very forceful woman, and he'd seen all 5 grown Weasley men cower before an angry Mrs. Weasley.

"That's not true-" Draco stopped short when Harry's arms were around him. Draco's body tensed and that pretty blush deepened. Harry smiled and kissed his cheek, and then he trailed kisses down to Draco's kissable lips. The blond made soft, delicious noises of enjoyment that Harry devoured eagerly. Just then, the door swung open and they both looked up.

It was the bouncer, "Mr. Potter, your time in here is up."

While they made their way out of the club, Draco walked very close to Harry and tried to intertwine their fingers.

"Stop it!" Harry snapped.

"What's your problem, Potter? Why are you so temperamental?" Draco sneered, obviously hurt.

"The press will go mad if they catch the two of us together and even more so if we're caught holding hands," Harry explained as he pushed open the heavy metal door to the front of the club.

Draco followed closely behind him, he didn't seem to understand, "don't be so-" he started.

"It's Potter!" a dreadfully familiar voice shouted.

Before Harry could even shield his face, camera flashes were going off.

"Finally, we meet the infamous blond conquest! Or, dare I say, boyfriend? Draco Malfoy, would you mind granting us a little interview?" Rita Skeeter practically bounced. Her quick quotes quill was jotting away furiously.

"What?" Draco spat indignantly. "After all of those lies you printed about me? Yea, I have some words for you-"

"Draco, don't!" Harry growled. He grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them to Pensieve Hideaway before he could say anything else. They turned up right outside of the gate and Harry led Draco into the lobby.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry hissed, angrily.

Draco crossed his arms and glared. "Don't you remember all that bad stuff they printed about me?" he asked defensively.

"They do that to everyone. It's. the. press."

"Well-" For once, Draco was at a loss for words.

The lift arrived and the doors opened with a loud _ding_.

"Come on," Harry said resignedly. Draco sulked and followed him inside.

"So I can stay here?" Draco asked hopefully as they entered Harry's flat.

"You can stay one night," Harry emphasized the word one. "As long as your mother doesn't hire a hit man to off me or something," He added. He was joking but he shivered all the same as he remembered the look on Narcissa's face.

Draco slumped onto the couch dejectedly. The mention of his mother seemed to remind him of the reality of his disobedience, "I'm screwed."

"No you're not," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around. He was never very good with comforting words. He sat on the couch next to Draco and traced the line of his jaw with his thumb.

Draco looked at him and Harry witnessed the pink tongue snaking out from behind Draco's lips. "I don't have a place to live. If I go home, she'll make me marry Pansy. I just know it."

Harry didn't doubt this. A far away voice was very irritated at the idea of Pansy and Draco, together. A voice that grew stronger as Draco keened into the feel of Harry's hand. Harry removed his hand and cleared his throat, "What if I help you find a job?"

That seemed to cheer Draco up. "Okay!" he beamed and Harry couldn't help but to smile in response. "Can I stay here until I do?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry through light brown eyelashes.

Harry gritted his teeth. That look just wasn't fair. It must've been the same look that caused Draco's parents to spoil him so terribly rotten. Damn it. How could he say no?

"You smell like smoke. Go and shower while I think about it."

"I knew you loved me." Draco grinned and got to his feet.

"Don't get so excited. I said I'll _think_ about it."

But it was all too apparent that Draco was about to get his way again.

"Shower with me?" Pale eyebrows were quirked.

And again.

Draco's eyes followed Harry's every movement. "You look brilliant wet," Harry smirked.

"I look brilliant all of the time," Draco said with a smug half smile. Even with the snarky tone, there was something achingly vulnerable about haughty Draco, naked before him. And whatever it was, it was damn beautiful.

Harry stepped closer, closing the gap between them. He could feel Draco's cock press against his own. Water splashed into Draco's eyes and he blinked. In that moment, Harry placed a kiss on his nose.

A smile tugged at Draco's lips and Harry covered it with another kiss. The spark jarred through his body and he stood up straighter. The power behind it scared him but he fought through it. Draco hummed into his mouth and Harry's cock twitched at the vibration. He slid his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth, nibbling it gently like sweet candy he never wanted to finish. Harry groaned; the wanker was doing it on purpose. He was driving Harry mad on purpose.

Harry gasped and abruptly ended the kiss. He eyed Draco hungrily; he needed more. He wasn't prepared for the terrified expression on Draco's face. "Did I do something wrong?" his eyes were wide. Harry would've laughed but Draco's skin was inflamed with that humiliated red color he wore so well.

"Turn around," Harry grinned, reaching for his shampoo bottle. Draco remained fixed to the spot, the uneasy look on his face spreading. Surely he didn't doubt his ability to kiss, Harry thought. Draco exposed, like this, was damn hot.

"The kiss was perfect," Harry reassured, "now turn around and let me fuck you… er…I mean, wash your hair." Harry smiled waving the shampoo bottle innocently. A trademark smirk spread over Draco's lips and he turned without another word and Harry was glad.

He traced the curvature of Draco's spine, appreciating the roundness of his bum. He smiled; satisfied by the slight quaking of Draco's body even as heated steam packed the room. He filled his hand with a copious amount of shampoo and lathered it into wet blond hair. He teased it through the fine locks while he rubbed against Draco's hole with the length of his cock.

Draco gasped and groaned and pressed his forehead against the glass. "Is this where you want it?" Harry dropped a shampoo moistened hand down to Draco's arse and wiggled his fingers inside. He nipped at the blade of Draco's shoulder.

"Harry…" Draco begged.

"So much to teach you," Harry murmured into the pale skin of Draco's neck.

"Harry, please." Then a deep inhalation and a different tone, "Oh Harry… fuck!"

Harry smiled as Draco's heated arsehole practically consumed his cock. "Oh fuck," Draco pressed his palms against the shower wall.

"It feels good the second time," Harry grunted, "doesn't it?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Draco chanted as Harry found his rhythm. His voice was throaty and raw.

"Relax, Draco…" Harry whispered as Draco clenched tightly around his length. "It feels so-" Draco attempted to explain, but a particularly hard thrust made him cry out instead. Harry shuddered at the sound.

It would be minutes before Draco was at his breaking point if he didn't relax. Harry stopped moving and pinned Draco the glass. "Don't-" Draco was panting, "stop."

"Stay still," Harry whispered; he steadied Draco's rocking hips.

Draco did as he was told, his breathing was frantic and his body burned like heated steel. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and buried his head in the space between Draco's neck and shoulder. The hot water relentlessly pounded away at them. He wasn't sure how long he could stay motionless inside of Draco but he would try until Draco became as calm as was possible with a dick inside of his tight arse.

"I-" Draco tried, he was jerking awkwardly and Harry was afraid he'd come already but a quick glance calmed him. Draco was still as erect as ever.

"Let's keep you nice and hard," Harry breathed.

"I-I-can't," Draco shook.

"Think about something nasty."

"I am." Draco was fighting Harry's grasp and his hips started moving again. Harry gave in. They could practice later. He rocked into Draco again, every push deeper than the last. The pressure on his cock as Draco squeezed almost brought Harry to an early orgasm. It only took a couple more decent thrusts before white, sticky liquid joined droplets of water on the glass shower wall.

"Nice," Harry whispered as Draco attempted to catch his breath. He shook his head and it was obvious that he was going to panic about coming too soon but Harry didn't want to hear it. He slipped out of Draco and turned him so roughly that he stumbled and fell into the glass. Harry was on him in seconds, swallowing every desperate gasp that escaped Draco's lips.

Harry's cock beat in time with his heart and an odd thought entered into his otherwise lust clouded mind. He _could_ live with Draco. He wouldn't mind it, for a short while anyway. Harry wanted him. And maybe it wasn't _pure_ lust - it definitely wasn't love- but whatever it was, Harry wanted it and he didn't want to share.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew looks like our boys are getting back on track. And Draco has to get a job *snicker* but do they have Pansy, Narcissa and the press of of their hair? hmmm, I doubt it. hehe :D

Hate it?:( Like it? :) Love it? :D. Let us know!


End file.
